1000 Affections
by Effie0420
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP! HIATUS] Luhan, seorang penyihir yang tidak mempunyai rasa kasih sayang sampai ia tega mencelakakan adiknya. Ia pun di sihir oleh sang ayah dan terjebak dalam tubuh anak berusia 10 tahun lalu di asingkan ke Korea. Bagaimanakah ia menjalani hidup di tempat barunya? Check this out! BL/HUNHAN
1. Cover

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

.

**Title :** 1000 Affections

**Pairing :** Our Oxygen "HunHan"

**Cast :** EXO

**Length :** Chaptered

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Friedship

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

It's Yaoi, Boy's Love, Boy X Boy, Don't like don't read! OOC, some typo(s)!

This story is mine!

.

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

.

.

**Present by :** Griffin 'Effie0420

.


	2. Chapter 1 - Punishment

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 START!**

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 12.01 a.m**_

_**.**_

_Tick..tack..tick..tack.._

_._

Sunyi. Hanya suara dentingan jam malam pada dinding salah satu apartemen di ibukota itu yang berdetak dengan tenangnya. Suara angin yang berhempus pelan mencapai indera seorang anak laki – laki berusia 10 tahun yang tengah terjaga dalam tidurnya. Ia menguap dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya keluar. Tepatnya menuju arah balkon apartemen tersebut.

_._

_Wuuussh._

.

Angin malam langsung menusuk kulitnya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin keluar. Ia berdiri di ujung balkon dan menelentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam seolah merasa gelitikan angin disetiap porinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian cahaya bulan menerpanya dengan sangat kuat. Cahaya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata secara langsung karena sangat menyilaukan.

Selang 2 menit cahaya berwarna putih itu semakin memudar, meninggalkan tubuh seorang lelaki dengan anugerah wajah yang sangat cantik di ujung balkon tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Matanya menapaki setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tangan, kaki, wajah, rambut, dan tersenyum setelahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Langkahnya kini kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tentu tak ditinggalinya sendiri. Tak lupa ia kembali menutup pintu balkon karena hawa yang sangat dingin sudah mulai memberontak ingin masuk. Ia menuju salah satu kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar tidur yang ia tempati.

.

_Cklek._

.

Langkah kaki mungilnya dengan pasti menghampiri seorang lelaki lain yang tengah lelap dalam tidurnya. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan kalau ia telah tertidur dengan sangat nyaman. Lelaki mungil dengan wajah cantik itu memposisikan dirinya berjongkok tepat di depan wajah lelaki yang tengah terlelap itu. Di singkirkannya surai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum memandang wajah tampan di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona walau hanya memandangnya saja.

.

.

.

_Sebuah rumah makan istimewa di negeri para penyihir itu terlihat ramai karena semua berkumpul menyaksikan suatu kejadian. Bukan kejadian yang patuh untuk di contoh memang, namun entah kenapa semua orang justru tertarik untuk menyaksikannya. Semua mata memandang ke salah satu meja yang terisi oleh beberapa anak petinggi Negeri sihir tirai bambu tersebut._

_._

_Buukk._

_._

"_Dasar anak kecil! Mengganggu saja! Pergi sana!" seorang lelaki berwajah cantik mendorong seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun hingga terjungkal ke tanah. Anak itu langsung menangis setelah mendapatkan luka di lengannya. Sedangkan lelaki berwajah cantik itu hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya tanpa sudi untuk menenangkan anak yang tengah menangis itu._

"_Kau keterlaluan Lu. Dia terluka." ucap salah seorang temannya. Sedang lelaki berwajah cantik itu hanya mendengus kesal karena merasa tak ada yang membelanya. Yixing, teman yang berada di sampingnya tadi langsung menghampiri si anak kecil dan membantunya berdiri._

"_Cih, kau pikir aku akan lunak dengan tangisan mu itu! Enyah kau dari sini!" bentak lelaki manis itu._

"_Luhan!" sebuah suara besar menginterupsi kerumunan orang – orang dalam rumah makan tersebut. Tak urung si empunya nama dan semua temannya tadi langsung menatap sumber suara yang tak lain adalah ayah Luhan. Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas menanggapi._

"_Sifatmu itu sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara sekasar itu setelah melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi hah!" suara ayah Luhan terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa. Namun lelaki manis itu hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali me__nenggak__ minumannya._

"_Dia hanya bisa meng__g__angguku ayah. Aku hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran." jawabnya santai. Jawaban itu benar – benar membuat ayah Luhan murka. _

"_Luhan, dia itu adikmu nak. Kenapa kau selalu mempelakukannya seperti itu?" kini seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ibu Luhan ikut andil dalam memarahinya. Mungkin bukan memarahi namun menasehati. Tapi sama saja bagi Luhan. Mereka sama – sama menyebalkan._

"_Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." jawabnya enteng. Semua manusia yang berada disana langsung berbisik satu sama lain. Pemandangan itu membuat ayahnya makin geram. Bagaimana bisa anak seorang petinggi sepertinya berani mengatakan hal memalukan sepe__r__ti itu di depan umum? Mengatakan kalau ia membenci adiknya sendiri?_

"_Lu.." ibunya menangis dan memeluk adik Luhan yang juga masik terisak._

"_Aku tak pernah menginginkannya sebagai adik. Aku tidak suka anak kecil! Mereka merepotkan!" ucapnya dan segera berlalu dari rumah makan itu. Ayahnya yang sudah sangat kesal hanya memijit – mijit kepalanya, jengah akan sikap anak sulungnya itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Gege, mau membantuku?" Luhan menatap anak kecil di sampingnya dengan wajar yang sangat datar. Matanya kini beralih pada kertas dan pensil tinta di tangan mungil anak tersebut. Sepintas ide jahil mulai memasuki otaknya._

"_Membantu apa?"_

"_Aku mendapat tugas membuat kaligrafi untuk besok tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Luhan gege kan pintar menggambar, jadi aku meminta bantuan. Bolehkah?" tanyanya polos. _

"_Hm..asal kau jangan bilang pada gurumu bahwa itu karyaku."_

"_Aku janji." Anak kecil itu mengangguk imut._

"_Taruh saja disitu. Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti." Jawabnya dingin dan masih berkutat dengan lukisan di depannya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada kakaknya tanpa tahu bahwa ada seringaian licik di baliknya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Luhan! kenapa kau membuatkan kaligrafi memalukan ini hah! Kenapa kau membuat adikmu sampai di hukum di sekolahnya?! Jawab!" bentak ayah Luhan. Namun lelaki berwajah cantik itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melirik kearah kertas kaligrafi hasil karyanya kemarin. Ia tersenyum menang._

'_Aku anak pelacur, aku dan ibuku pantas mati' begitulah isi dari kaligrafi yang ditulis Luhan menggunakan bahasa China lama, sehingga anak kecil itu tak memahaminya sama sekali._

"_Aku mengerti kalau kau tak menyukai ibu tirimu. Setidaknya bersikap sopanlah. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Luhan." suara ayahnya mulai merendah. Namun tetap dalam posisi yang sama, Luhan hanya menatap dua orang berlainan jenis di belakang ayahnya dengan tatapan benci. Anak dan ibu itu tengah terisak. Sungguh tulisan kaligrafi tersebut telah menohok hati keduanya. Luhan hanya menyeringai kembali._

"_Aku tak peduli." _

_._

_Brakk._

_._

"_LUHAN!"_

"_Apa sudah selesai? Jika sudah aku akan pergi." Suara ayahnya yang menggelegar hanya di abaikannya saja, bagai angin lalu. Ia bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum menang. 'Ini baru pemanasan, lihat saja nanti' batinnya licik._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa benar kau menggunakan sihir untuk mengerjai anak – anak itu?" tanya ayah Luhan dengan penuh penekanan. Luhan, si lelaki manis itu hanya memutar – mutar tongkat sihirnya tanpa mengacuhkan sedikit pun perkataan ayahnya._

"_Kalau iya?"_

"_Mereka itu anak yatim piatu Luhan! berhenti mengerjai mereka! Sikapmu sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini hah!?"_

"_Menurut ayah semua ini salahku? Hhh, tidak sadar diri."_

"_LUHAN!"_

"_Sudahlah, Luhan mungkin tidak sengaja melakukannya. Maafkan dia." Luhan menatap kesal wanita yang berada di samping ayahnya sekarang. Giginya gemeretuk menahan amarah. Ia sangat membenci sosok ibu di depannya._

"_Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu!" ucapnya ketus. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan bentakan ayahnya. Ia memilih berlalu kembali ke kamarnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Gege, ajarkan aku sihir untuk menerbangkan benda."_

"_Belajar saja sendiri."_

"_Aku mohon gege.." pinta anak kecil itu memelas. Sepintas ide licik mulai muncul kembali. Ia menyuruh anak itu mengucapkan suatu mantra dan ia berhasil menerbangkan satu vas diatas kepalanya. Tanpa diketahui anak itu –karena terlalu senang–, Luhan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra untuk memutus mantra anak kecil tadi._

_._

_Buuukk. Prang._

_._

"_AAARGH!" Vas tersebut tepat mengenai kepala anak tersebut, membuat aliran darah muncul di kepalanya. Beberapa orang pelayan keluarga Luhan langsung berhambur keluar untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Semua tercekat karena anak kecil itu tengah menangis hebat dengan tangan mungil yang menutupi aliran darah di kepalanya.__Melihat semua kepanikan itu, Luhan tersenyum penuh kemengangan dan melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan semua panggilan khawatir pada adiknya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lu, adikmu jatuh di jurang." Yixing menggoncang tubuh Luhan yang sedang sibuk memoles kanvas nya. Luhan hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan abstrak yang sedang di kerjakannya. "Kau gila?! Dia adikmu Lu, dia sedang dalam masa pencarian sekarang. Dia belum ketemu. Tidakkah kau khawatir?" ucap Yixing tanpa jeda membuat Luhan mau tak mau memandangnya kesal._

"_Biar dia mati sekalian!" bentak Luhan membuat Yixing melongo menatapnya._

"_Lu, ayahmu akan membunuhmu jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Luhan hanya mendengus kesal._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Dia mau menghajarku sampai mati pun aku tidak peduli!"_

"_Luhan! ayahmu itu petinggi Negeri sihir! Apa kata orang jika anak sulungnya yang merencanakan ini. Ini pembunuhan Lu." Yixing masih bersikukuh mengingatkan Luhan. Iya, dia ingat betul tentang membohongi adiknya bahwa di jurang Wang Xian terdapat bunga keabadian. Ia memberi syarat pada adiknya jika adiknya berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu, maka dia akan menyayanginya mulai saat itu juga. Suatu kebohongan besar yang bodohnya begitu di percayai oleh anak berumur 10 tahun itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Xi Yuan…hhh..hiks. Xi Yuan…" ibu setengah baya itu terus saja menangis sembari memeluk tubuh kaku anak kecilnya. Wajah pucat dengan badan yang sangat dingin. Tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan di dalamnya._

_Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil menyeringai puas di balik tembok kamarnya. Rumahnya sudah sangat ramai oleh para pelayat. Adik lelakinya, Xi Yuan, ia telah di temukan dalam keadaan meninggal di dasar Jurang Wang Xian. Tentu Luhan bersorak dalam hati. Ia sangat senang melihat haru biru di dalam rumahnya sendiri. _

'_kau takkan pernah bisa mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku' ucapnya dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_Buuukk._

_._

"_ANAK KURANG AJAR! TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMBUNUH ADIKMU SENDIRI HAH!" _

_._

_Buuukk. _

_._

_Luhan tersungkur setelah mendapat serangan dari tongkat ayahnya. Dengan tertatih ia mencoba berdiri dan mengusap kasar darah di sudut bibirnya. Sudah banyak sekali kerumunan manusia yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Banyak yang berbisik satu sama lain membuat Luhan mengumpat dalam hati._

'_Bukankah dia anak penasehat istana sihir? Dia membunuh adiknya?'_

'_Malang sekali adiknya memiliki saudara sepertinya'_

'_Dia sungguh tak berperikemanusiaan. Kasihan adiknya'_

'_Memalukan sekali'_

_Bisik - bisik yang ditujukan pada Luhan tak urung membuatnya naik darah. Sayang sekali, ayahnya telah mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah membungkam mulut – mulut itu. Dia tak pernah merasa membunuh adiknya. Ia hanya menyuruhnya mencari bunga itu. Dimana letak kesalahannya?_

"_KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!"_

"_AYAH-" belum sempat mulutnya berkata lebih banyak, sebuah kekuatan besar langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya. Langit yang cerah tiba – tiba berubah menjadi gelap, dan angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana berlarian mencari perlindungan._

_Angin itu membentuk pu__s__aran__ seperti tornado__ hingga menyelubungi tubuh lemah Luhan. Ia berteriak namun tak ada yang mendengarnya. Tubuhnya seperti dihimpit oleh ribuan batu, angin itu semakin mengecil dan menyudutkannya. Tubuhnya serasa disusutkan secara paksa. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, semua badannya terasa menyusut. Jemari tangannya berubah mengecil, wajahnya pun demikian, kaki mungilnya menyusut, seluruh tubuhnya menyusut. Pakaian yang dikenakannya seakan menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang tiba – tiba saja menjadi sangat kecil._

_Angin itu berangsur menghilang. Udara kembali tenang, langit pun mulai menampakkan kembali mataharinya. Tubuh kecil itu kini meringkuk di depan ayahnya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membulat mengetahui semua badannya berubah mengecil. Tangannya, kakinya, bahkan semuanya terasa milik anak kecil._

"_Ayah.." suaranya pun mengecil. Semua orang yang menyaksikan tercengang. Mereka mulai mendekat kembali. Semua mata memandang tak percaya._

"_Kau kembali berumur 10 tahun Luhan."_

"_A-apa? Apa ini? aku tidak mau ayah!" Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menyadari perubahan dalam tubuhnya._

"_Kau akan menerima hukuman mu Luhan. Kau akan tetap berumur 10 tahun hingga saat nanti hukuman itu berakhir." Ujar ayahnya penuh wibawa. Bagaimana pun ayahnya adalah seorang penasehat negeri sihir. Bahkan ayahnya merupakan penyihir paling di sanjungi di negeri itu._

"_A-aku..a-aku…tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ia merangkak memeluk kaki ayahnya. Ibu tirinya sedari tadi hanya menangis melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, ia sangat iba. Namun tetap saja, Luhan menganggap itu sebagai remehan yang ditujukan padanya. _

"_Kau benar – benar tak memiliki rasa kasih pada sesama mu Luhan. Ayah harus melakukan ini demi dirimu."_

"_Aku tidak mau ayah." Air matanya mulai menitik perlahan._

"_Hukuman itu akan berakhir ketika kau telah melakukan 1000 kebaikan dengan sepenuh hati. Ketulusan hatimu akan menjadi tolak ukur. Jika kau telah berhasil menyelesaikannya, kau akan kembali pada usiamu saat __kau __menerima hukuman." Jelas ayahnya tanpa memandang kearah Luhan. Luhan melepaskan cengkeraman pada kaki ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di tanah dengan air mata yang menitik__ semakin banyak__. Ayahnya beranjak meninggalkannya. Namun sebelum benar – benar pergi, ayahnya berbalik dan menatapnya sebentar._

"_Kau takkan bisa menggunakan sihir. Kau akan diasingkan. Dan setiap tengah malam tiba, tubuhmu akan kembali dewasa sampai matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Hanya sampai saat itu, dan kau akan berubah kembali menjadi anak seusia Xi Yuan."_

"_A-ayah.."_

"_Pergunakan waktumu sebaik – baiknya. Jika kau sudah benar – benar merenungi kesalahanmu dan telah kembali normal, pintuku terbuka kembali untukmu." Ayahnya berujar dan segera berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan anak lelakinya yang tengah menangis hebat di tengah kerumunan para manusia disana._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tunggu! Ini dimana?"_

"_Ini Seoul, Korea Selatan. Carilah seseorang untuk membantu anda disini. Kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini." Para pengawal itu langsung saja pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan teriakan si kecil Luhan._

_Kaki mungil anak 10 tahun itu pun mulai menelusuri tempat asing ini. Tempat yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Tunggu dulu? Korea? Ibunya dulu adalah orang Korea. Tentu ia bisa bahasa Korea. Inikah alasannya kenapa ia diasingkan kesini? Karena orang Korea memiliki tingkat kesopanan yang sangat tinggi._

_._

_Kruuuk._

_._

"_Ah…lapar.." rintihnya saat merasakan perutnya yang berbunyi karena ia belum memakan apapun. Langkahnya tertatih dengan kedua tangan meremas perutnya menahan rasa sakit karena kekosongan perutnya. Hampir saja ia ambruk jika sepasang tangan besar tidak menangkupnya._

"_Gwenchanha?" tanya seseorang itu. Luhan kecil menoleh kearah lelaki yang tengah membantunya itu. Sosok lelaki tinggi, dengan wajah seputih susu dan bisa dibilang sangat tampan, tersenyum manis padanya. Luhan sempat terdiam karena tiba – tiba saja rona kemerahan muncul di permukaan pipinya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan rasa gugup tiba – tiba mengganggunya._

"_Gwen-gwenchana." gagapnya. Sungguh, Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah merasa gugup pada siapa pun. Perasaan ini? perasaan ini baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Lamunannya tersadar saat jemari tangan itu mencubit pipinya pelan._

"_Manisnya. Adik tersesat ya?" Luhan melotot menatapnya. Tersesat? Ya memang sih dia tersesat, tapi hei.. dia lelaki dewasa berumur 22 tahun yang pastinya tidak sulit untuk mencari jalan pulang. Ah Luhan, kau melupakan usiamu yang kini 10 tahun. Ia menggeleng – geleng imut. Membuat lelaki di depannya kembali tersenyum._

"_Lalu kenapa kau disini sendirian? Dalam keadaan sakit begini."_

"_A-aku.. hanya kebingungan. A-aku…lapar.." lirihnya membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Semburat tipis kemerahan itu kembali muncul di permukaan wajahnya._

"_Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut oppa, akan aku belikan sesuatu untukmu, kau mau heum?" mata Luhan kembali membulat. 'Oppa?' hey, biar pun dia bukan orang Korea, namun dia tahu betul panggilan oppa itu diperuntukkan siapa._

"_Aku laki – laki!" ucap Luhan sewot. Moodnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi sangat jelek. Bisa – bisanya dia mengira kalau Luhan itu perempuan._

"_M-mwo? Anak laki – laki? Mianh, hyung pikir kau perempuan." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengacak surai coklat Luhan. "Nama hyung, Oh Sehun. Namamu siapa?" _

"_Luhan." jawabnya lucu. Membuat lelaki tinggi bernama Sehun itu mendaratkan cubitan kembali dan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

"_Kau bukan orang Korea ya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aksen korea mu sangat bagus."_

"_Itu karena eomma ku orang Korea." Bangganya sembari menepuk – nepuk dadanya. Sehun terkekeh kecil._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" Bagus, sekarang Luhan mematung karena tak punya satu alasan pun. Dia di asingkan. Dan tak mungkin juga ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Itu akan membuat orang yang baru dikenalnya ini menganggapnya gila._

"_A-aku…a-aku kehilangan mereka. Aku tidak dapat menemukan orang tuaku." Akhirnya kebohongan saja yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya._

"_Baiklah ayo. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen hyung sampai kau menemukan orang tuamu." Sehun menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan kecil menuju restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aigoo~ lucunya. Kau dapat dari mana Oh Sehun?!" salah satu teman Sehun yang diketahui Luhan bernama Byun Baekhyun mencubit pipinya gemas. "Dia benar – benar manis…dan cantik pula."_

"_Hyung, aku laki – laki!" sewot Luhan lagi. Ia benar – benar kesal jika seseorang menyebutnya manis apalagi cantik. Dia mengumpat habis – habisan dalam hati. Dia benar – benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi orang – orang jenis ini._

"_Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di jalan. Dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Aku akan tinggal bersamanya mulai sekarang." ucap Sehun dan beranjak menuju dapur apartemennya._

"_Kenapa tidak dicari?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memilin rambut halus Luhan. Luhan justru sibuk memainkan game di handphone Sehun tanpa mau menggubris pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Maklum di negeri nya dulu tak ada yang seperti ini. Jadi dia sangat senang saat Sehun mengajarinya permainan ini._

"_Dia tidak tau alamatnya. Lagipula dia bilang dia tak ingin kembali kerumahnya."_

"_HAAA?!" kini Baekhyun sukses terbengong dengan bodohnya. "Sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik, daripada kau tinggal sendirian disini."_

"_Hm." Sehun menggumam mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. "Dan dia akan bersekolah. Aku sudah memberitahu keluargaku, mereka akan kemari dan mengurus semuanya."_

"_Wah, bagus Oh Sehun." Baekhyun kembali sibuk mencubiti pipi Luhan. "Kyeopta." ujarnya lagi. Bahkan bibir plumnya itu tak henti – hentinya mengatakan kalau Luhan itu lucu dan manis. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Kita kan bisa membuatnya nanti, baby Baekkie." Kini seorang lelaki bertubuh semampai memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran. 'mereka berkencan?' tanyanya dalam hati._

"_Yeollie….ish!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Walau pun tak terlalu keras sih._

"_YA! Jangan menunjukkan kemesraan kalian di depan anak kecil! Dasar! Park Chanyeol otak mesum!" teriak Sehun dari arah dapur. Luhan hanya memasang tampang cengonya melihat 2 pasangan yang terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sehun._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan, Oh Sehun." bisiknya pelan. Pelan sekali karena ia tak mau membangunkan lelaki tampan itu.

Sudah 2 bulan lebih keberadaannya di apartemen lelaki itu membuat hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasakan perasaan itu. Ia tahu betul perasaan itu. Rasa sayang. Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun juga merasakannya. Namun ia ragu, bagaimana membuat Sehun juga menyukainya? Sedangnya ia sendiri masih terjebak dalam tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Oh Sehun." Ia mengecup pipi Sehun sedikit lama. Sadar ada sedikit pergerakan dari Sehun, ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Pipinya sudah merona dan jantungnya masih saja berlompatan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tersipu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur kembali, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Semenjak tinggal disini, ia tentu tahu password apartemen ini, sehingga ia pun leluasa untuk pergi. Ia ingin menikmati masa 'tubuh normal' nya sebelum matahari itu muncul.

.

.

.

"Eungh…" Lelap tidurnya sedikit terusik oleh sentuhan 'sesuatu' yang lembut di pipinya tadi. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya dan memilih bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang masih terbuka satu, melirik jam beker di atas nakasnya. "Uh? Jam setengah 3 pagi? Aneh. Kenapa aku akhir – akhir ini selalu bermimpi dicium seseorang berwajah cantik ya?" Dia terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Seseorang berwajah cantik? Lucu.

Tidak mungkin juga ada seseorang yang berada di rumahnya tengah malam begitu. Lagi pula dia selalu mengunci pintu apartemennya. Di abaikannya saja pemikiran gilanya barusan. Ia memilih menuju dapur karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Satu gelas air putih terasa dingin menyapa tenggorokannya. Ia sedikit meringis meruntuki dinginnya air pagi ini. Langkah kakinya tiba – tiba saja sudah berada tepat di pintu kamar sebelahnya.

.

_Cklek._

.

"Uh? Gelapnya. Apa aku perlu mengecek Luhan ya? Mungkin saja dia terbangun gara – gara aku."

_._

_Tap. Tap._

.

Perlahan ia menuju tempat tidur Luhan. Matanya memicing memecah gelapnya ruangan ini. "_M-mwo_?" Matanya melebar saat tak mendapati siapa pun di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Lampu meja disebelahnya pun dihidupkan.

"Lu..Luhan? dimana anak itu?" Dia mengobrak – abrik tatanan tempat tidur itu. Ia juga mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi dan seluruh ruangan di apartemennya. Nihil. Anak kecil itu tak ada. Segera ia menyambar jaketnya dan memilih mencari keluar apartemennya. Mungkin saja anak itu diluar, walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Di lain tempat, seorang lelaki berwajah manis itu menatap jam pada pergelangan tangannya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Jam 4 saatnya pulang." Langkahnya terasa berat karena terlalu lelah dan rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi. Andaikan ia normal, mungkin ia sudah tidur nyenyak dibawah selimut tebalnya tanpa harus menunggu malam hanya sekedar untuk jalan – jalan.

Langkahnya dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Kemana lagi kalau bukan apartemen Oh Sehun. Ia sudah membayangkan dirinya merebahkan diri dan membungkus tubul kecilnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya dan menguap. Ngantuk. Benar – benar sangat mengantuk.

Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang tengah berlari – lari seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia merasa mengenal orang itu. Sangat familiar malah. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Memastikan bahwa perkiraannya mungkin salah. Namun matanya melebar kala seseorang itu berlari kearahnya.

"Oh..Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

**"TBC—"**

**Mind to Review?**

.


	3. Chapter 2 - Disappointed

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

.

**ferinaref****, ****Luhan Deer****, ****lisnana1****, ****poetpoet****, ****SummerSehun****, ****baby sehun****, ****Park Ha Woo****, ****hunhanshipper****, ****monsterhazel****, ****tiikaaa****, a.35****, ****Kim -Jung- Hyewon****, ****ajib4ff****.**

Makasih banget udah mau review FF ini. Maaf banget ya kalau gak bisa bales satu – satu. Tapi sumpah komen dan saran kalian bikin aku semangat buat nulis. Review kalian berarti banget buat jadi dukungan dan dorongan buat aku. Sekali lagi makasih banyak. Tanpa kalian FF ini gak akan bisa lanjut. BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL! :'D

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA...**

.

.

"_Jam 4 saatnya pulang." Langkahnya terasa berat karena terlalu lelah dan rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya sedari tadi. Andaikan ia normal, mungkin ia sudah tidur nyenyak dibawah selimut tebalnya tanpa harus menunggu malam untuk sekedar jalan – jalan._

_Langkahnya dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Kemana lagi kalau bukan apartemen Oh Sehun. Ia sudah membayangkan dirinya merebahkan diri dan membungkus tubul kecilnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya dan menguap. Ngantuk. Benar – benar sangat mengantuk._

_Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang tengah berlari – lari seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia merasa mengenal orang itu. Sangat familiar malah. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Memastikan bahwa perkiraannya mungkin salah. Namun matanya melebar kala seseorang itu berlari kearahnya._

"_Oh..Oh Sehun?" _

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 START!**

.

.

.

Langkah yang tengah berlari itu berhenti di depannya. Luhan masih termangu. Takut – takut ketahuan oleh lelaki berwajah tampan itu. Rasa kantuknya seakan menghilang kala sosok yang terengah – engah itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Saat dua pasang mata itu saling memandang, keduanya sama – sama tertegun dan mematung. Sehun pun merasa terbius oleh wajah cantik di depannya. Pertanyaan yang baru saja ingin diajukannya seperti menghilang begitu saja. Terlalu larut dalam tatapan _brown pearl_ yang dimiliki lelaki manis di depannya.

"_Jeo-jeosonghamnida_. A-apa kau melihat anak berumur 10 tahun di sekitar sini?" Setelah tersadar, Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya walau suaranya terkesan sangat gugup. Luhan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, masih menatap Sehun tertegun, walau sebenarnya lebih ke 'terkejut'.

"Ti-tidak. Maaf, aku tidak melihat." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Takut kalau Sehun akan mengenalinya. Hey ayolah.. tak mungkin Sehun akan berfikir bahwa anak kecil berusia 10 tahun berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa berumur 22 tahun hanya dalam beberapa jam. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan pemikiran bodoh itu kan? Kau berlebihan Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah. _Gamsahamnida_." Ia membungkuk sebelum benar – benar melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh. Sempat di liriknya lelaki manis itu masih berada disana dan melambai kearahnya. Dibalasnya lambaian itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. 'Cantik' gumamnya.

"Ah bodoh! Kenapa aku melambai – lambai kearah Sehun. Oh tidak, hampir jam setengah 5." Ia segera berlari menuju apartemen Sehun. Ia menekan _tuts tuts_ angka dengan sangat cepat dan segera melesat masuk ketika pintu telah terbuka. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya dan membuka gorden yang menutupi jendelanya.

_Sriinng._

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai di kelilingi sinar yang sama dengan sinar semalam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya, kakinya, wajah, dan tubuhnya berubah mengecil. Eh, jangan heran dengan pakaiannya, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelumnya. Ia memiliki simpanan baju dewasa di lemarinya, agar memudahkannya ketika ia ingin jalan – jalan tentunya. Setelah sinar itu berangsur menghilang, ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat keadaan dirinya yang telah menjadi anak berumur 10 tahun. Ia menghempuskan nafasnya dan segera beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya ia menutup gordennya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_!"

"Oh, selamat pagi Luhan. Ini sarapanmu." Luhan kecil tersenyum dan mengambil roti berlumurkan selai coklat di tangan Sehun. Ia melahapnya dengan cepat. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat _dongsaeng_ kecilnya yang lucu dengan kunyahan yang sangat banyak di mulut mungilnya. Ia sedikit menyerngitkan dahi karena wajah Luhan sedikit lebih kusut dibanding pagi – pagi sebelumnya. '_Mungkin terlalu lelah_' fikirnya.

"Ah, kemarin malam kau kemana? Kenapa tidak ada di kamarmu? _Hyung_ mencarimu sampai keluar apartemen." _Glek._ Luhan menelan kunyahannya dengan sangat berat. Ia meraih gelas susu di depannya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Dan saat _hyung_ kembali, kau sudah tidur di kamarmu. Kemana eoh?" Ditatapnya wajah mungil yang kini tampak gugup.

"A-aah.. itu. Akhir – akhir ini aku punya kebiasaan buruk _hyung_." jawabnya sekenanya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidur sambil berjalan." Sehun menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Luhan dengan pisau selai yang tengah dipegangnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Eh? Semacam itulah _hyung_. Hehhe."

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan sampai seperti itu. _Hyung_ pastikan akan mengawasimu. Dan sering – seringlah tidur bersama _hyung_ supaya _hyung_ bisa menjagamu." _Deg_. '_Tidur? Dengan Oh Sehun?_' Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdegup lebih cepat dengan seenaknya. Tak urung ratusan kupu – kupu dengan seenaknya berterbangan di perutnya, bahkan badannya sedikit gemetar mendengar 'ajakan' dari Sehun. Wajahnya bersemu merah namun sayang Sehun tak menyadarinya.

"_A-arasseo_." jawabnya gugup. Sehun hanya mengacak surainya dan melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang tertunda. Luhan? tentu saja ia menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan perasaan malu sekaligus gugup yang tiba – tiba saja menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kaki – kaki mungil itu terlihat sangat malas sejak keluar dari dalam mobil yang mengantarnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika sampai di depan gerbang salah satu sekolah dasar di Seoul. '_Sampai kapan aku harus bersekolah di tempat seperti ini? terlalu banyak anak kecil, aku benci._' ucapnya dalam hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Ia menghela nafas –lagi– dan kembali melangkah memasuki sekolahnya.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan ia bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar itu. Ia datang sebagai murid baru di kelas 4 dengan alasan dia melakukan _home schooling_ sebelumnya. Jujur, ia harus menahan emosi setiap melihat tingkah dan ulah teman – temannya. Banyak anak sekolah dasar yang mendekatinya dikarenakan ia sangat pintar. Jelas saja, seorang lelaki yang telah berumur 22 tahun mengerjakan soal – soal anak SD, bukankah terlalu mudah baginya?

Berpura – pura menjadi anak lugu dan terus tersenyum. Mengikuti pelajaran selayaknya anak sekolah dasar, atau juga kadang bermain permainan anak – anak...ah, mungkin untuk permainan anak – anak, bisa dikatakan ia 'hampir tidak pernah' melakukannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat jengah. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin menolak kebaikan keluarga Oh yang telah membiayainya dan menganggapnya anak sendiri. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menjalaninya.

"Luhan, ayo bermain petak umpet?" ajak seorang gadis kecil salah satu temannya. _See_? Ia baru saja menaruh tasnya di meja dan dia sudah disambut antusias oleh beberapa anak – anak kecil seusia –10tahun–nya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, wajahnya sangat jengah. Namun pemandangan itu menjadi senyuman ketika menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain Hyerin-_ah_." jawabnya sembari membenahi kaca mata yang dipakainya.

"Eh, kau selalu membaca setiap hari Luhan-_ah_. Ayo bermain saja. Lepaskan kacamatamu itu..." Tangan kecil gadis itu tergerak untuk melepaskan kacamata Luhan. "Sekarang ayo main." Tangan kecilnya menaruh kacamata itu diatas buku Luhan dan segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk bermain bersama anak yang lain.

Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali Luhan bermain dengan anak – anak. Sebenarnya ia lebih sering membaca komik atau buku – buku tingkat kelas 6 di perpustakaannya. Kadang guru – guru dan murid juga bingung dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang memang jauh dari anak seumurannya. Namun semuanya hanya menganggapnya wajar. Mungkin Luhan memang anak yang pintar, jadi jarang bermain, begitulah yang dipikirkan sebagian orang.

Jangan heran Luhan bisa membaca hangul. Dia sudah hafal diluar kepala, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Korea. Ia penyihir ok? Ia memiliki IQ diatas rata – rata. Ia pintar…bahkan mungkin kelewat cerdas. Ajaran yang diajarkan di Negeri sihir jauh lebih sulit di bandingkan dunia biasanya. Ia akan dengan sangat mudah mempelajari semua yang berada di negeri manusia biasa. Suatu keistimewaan Luhan dibandingkan semua penyihir di negeri tirai bambu adalah kecerdasan otaknya.

Namun perlu di garis bawahi. Ia akan menjadi sangat – sangat bodoh, bahkan terlihat idiot jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya Oh Sehun. Cinta yang dirasakannya benar – benar membuatnya bodoh sampai – sampai ketika berbicara dengan Sehun ia selalu gugup, kehilangan akal, dan wajahnya akan bersemu merah. Selalu. Perlu di cetak tebal. SELALU.

"Lu, kau yang jaga ya." Sontak Luhan melotot menatap salah satu teman lelakinya, Baekho. Baru saja ia mengikuti permainan anak – anak ini ia sudah harus jaga. Ia hanya mendesah pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hitung sampai 30 ya.." ucap anak lain bernama Seungjo. Ia kembali mengangguk. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya menutupi mata. Ia mulai menghitung. Semua kaki – kaki kecil itu segera berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi yang sekiranya aman. Hey, bodohnya mereka karena tak mengetahui telinga tajam yang dimiliki Luhan.

Telinga kecilnya tergerak seiring dengan suara langkah – langkah yang tengah berlarian itu. Mata batinnya sudah bisa menangkap keberadaan teman – temannya. Ia menyeringai seiring habisnya hitungannya. 5 menit. Ia hanya butuh 5 menit untuk menemukan kesepuluh anak – anak itu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mulai mencari.

Anak pertama, Seunjo. Ia menemukannya bersembunyi di balik perosotan. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya heran. Kenapa anak itu bersembunyi di tempat yang terlalu mudah di tebak. Ia kembali berjalan dan menemukan 2 anak tengah bersembunyi di dalam salah satu ruang kelas. Ia kembali menelusuri lorong sekolah, hingga ia sampai di kebun sekaligus taman sekolah, ia menemukan sekitar 6 anak berada disana.

"Tinggal Hyerin. Kau tak akan bisa menemukannya Lu. Hahaha." Kekeh salah satu anak bertubuh lebih gendut diantara yang lainnya. Luhan hanya mendengus. Tanpa mereka sadari, ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sebuah tong. Ia menengok ke dalam dan tersenyum.

"Hyerin-_ah_." ucapnya kemudian. Gadis yang berada di dalam pun mendongak dan terkejut kala melihat Luhan sudah berada diatasnya. Ia yang semula meringkuk, kini berdiri dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku, Luhan-_ah_?!" sebalnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mengacak surai rambut itu. Tanpa disadarinya pipi gadis itu merona setelah mendapat perlakuan dari Luhan tadi.

Kenapa Luhan mampu menggunakan kekuatan – kekuatan itu? Kekuatan itu adalah bakatnya dari lahir. Ia memang seorang penyihir yang lahir dengan berbagai keistimewaan termasuk pendengaran dan penglihatannya tadi. Ia hanya tak dapat menggunakan sihir karena memang ia tak memiliki tongkat sihir.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah sekolah SMA khusus lelaki, beberapa murid tampak mengisi waktu luang mereka masing – masing setelah mendengar lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Ada yang berlarian di lorong sekolah, ke perpustakaan, tidur di kelas, ke kantin, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak urung lelaki berwajah tampan itu. Ia memilih menuju kantin untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

"Sehun-_ah_!" Seorang lelaki yang juga berwajah tampan dengan kulit yang berwarna tan, menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. "Kau mau ke kantin ya? Ah, kenapa tak mengajakku?" Sehun hanya menyerngitkan dahinya heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Kim Jong In akan mengikutinya. Biasanya dia akan memilih tidur atau menggoda para fans nya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan mau."

"Ish, dasar!" Ia mengacak kasar rambut Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"YA! KKAMJONG!" Seseorang lelaki mungil mendatangi kedua makhluk itu dan jemarinya berhasil menjewer telinga kiri Jong In. Jong In atau sering disapa Kai itu pun melepaskan rangkulan nya di leher Sehun.

"Ah _hyung_, sakit!" keluhnya kesal. Ia mengusap – usap telinga nya yang telah menjadi korban jeweran kekasihnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku hah! Sudah kubilang 'tunggu aku'! Ah, atau kau memang ingin menggoda Oh Sehun?!" Kai melotot menatap kekasihnya itu. Kadar kecemburuan Do Kyungsoo memang diatas rata – rata. Sehun yang menjabat sebagai sepupunya? Jika dipikir dengan akal sehat pun pun tak akan mungkin ia menyukai sepupunya sendiri. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah 2 temannya ini. Ia kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuan awal, kantin.

"YO! THEHUN IS COMING!" Baru saja langkahnya memasuki area kantin, sebuah suara bak petir menyambar pohon langsung saja menyapa gendang telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Park Chanyeol. Senyuman lebarnya menyambut Sehun yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, berhadapan dengan BaekYeol couple. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Oh ayolah? Ia memanggilnya tadi 'Thehun'? Bahkan Sehun sendiri sangat yakin kalau dia sudah sembuh betul dari lidah cadelnya itu.

"Ya! Sehun-_ah_, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Nara?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya heran.

"Baik. Kenapa memangnya?" jawabnya datar. Mata duo happy virus itu langsung menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan gadis yang jelas – jelas mengkhianatinya.

"Ya! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri kalau dia berselingkuh dengan Huang Zi Tao itu?!" omel Baekhyun. Sehun justru sibuk melihat daftar menu makanan hari ini. Setelah menggumam pelan ia berjalan kearah otlet Bubble tea dan memesan minuman itu. Setelah mendapatkan pesannya, ia kembali duduk bersama BaekYeol. Ia kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun melongo melihat sikap Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan ia mengganggap ucapan Baekhyun hanya angin lalu.

_Brakk._

"Oh Sehun!" Merasa tidak di gubris, Baekhyun menggebrak meja kantin membuat beberapa siswa menatap kearah meja mereka dengan tatapan heran. Terlebih Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, ia mengelus dadanya karena kelewat kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah yang super dingin itu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan kini maniknya menantang hazel Sehun.

"Dia itu selingkuh Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja!"

"Aku mencintainya."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Ok, ok. Berhenti berteriak. Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku. Tunggu saja nanti."

"OH SEHUN! Kau gila?! Dia sudah mengkhianatimu berulang kali." Suara Baekhyun mulai menaik. Membuat nafsu makan Sehun yang tadinya menggebu – gebu langsung menghilang bak ditelan alam (?).

"Aku tau sahabatku sayang, kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak papa. Aku akan merebut nya kembali dari Huang Zi Tao itu."

"KAU BENAR – BENAR BODOH OH SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun dengan oktaf yang makin meninggi. Melihat ada hawa buruk, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun, namun tangan mungilnya justru menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar. "TINGGALKAN DIA OH SEHUN! DIA HANYA MEMBODOHIMU!" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang _over protective_ sekali padanya. Selalu mengkhawatirkan apapun yang dilakukan dan diputuskannya.

"Pergilah." tutur Sehun lirih.

"DIA ITU JALANG OH SEHUN!" _Braaakk._ Tangan Sehun secara otomatis menggebrak meja dan berdiri menatap Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"NEO—"Chanyeol langsung saja mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan _cupph_, menciumnya. Jika sudah seperti itu hanya cara itu yang bisa membungkam suara Baekhyun yang mungkin akan merubuhkan bangunan sekolah mereka. Sehun kembali merebahkan dirinya di kursinya. Ia mengenggam minumnya dengan keras hingga ada beberapa cipratan di meja mereka. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan mengabaikan semua pandangan mata disana.

.

_Sudah 3 jam lelaki berwajah visual itu menunggu seseorang. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Nihil. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan dan pesannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Hubungan mereka selama beberapa minggu ini makin merenggang. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Namun sepertinya perasaan itu hanya sepihak._

_Gadis itu tak pernah mau menghubunginya. Seolah hubungan mereka telah berakhir dengan sendirinya. Niatannya malam ini adalah untuk memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Ya, mau dikata apapun, gadis itu tetap tidak datang. Padahal jelas – jelas ia menemui gadis itu dan memintanya untuk bertemu hari ini._

"_Sehun?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya._

"_Chan Baek?" _

"_Sedang apa kau disini? Inikan sudah jam 10 malam." ucap Baekhyun seolah mengingatkannya kalau gadis itu benar – benar tidak datang._

"_Aku menunggu Nara." jawabnya lirih._

"_Ya! Kau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di apartemen?" Sehun mengangguk. "Hei Oh Sehun. Dia anak kecil, cepatlah pulang. Kasihan dia sendirian.." tambah Baekhyun kemudian dan Sehun hanya tersenyum._

"_Setelah urusanku selesai aku pasti akan segera pulang."_

"_Bukankah itu Nara?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat 2 pasang mata yang lainnya mengikuti arah tunjuknya. Mata mereka melebar sempurna saat kedua pasang manusia yang diyakini mereka sebagai Nara, kekasih Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan seorang yang jelas mereka kenal, Huang Zi Tao._

_Sehun masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih saja terpaku pada sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu. 'inikah yang membuatmu berpaling dariku?' batinnya. Taman ini memang sudah sangat sepi, hanyalah 3 orang manusia ini yang melihat secara langsung adegan yang membuat salah satu diantara mereka panas._

"_Se-sehun.." Baekhyun menggumam pelan dan menatap Sehun sendu. Mata Sehun masih saja menantang pemandangan yang membuatnya sesak itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya pelan dan sedetik setelahnya badannya merasa limbung._

_Ia terduduk kembali dengan wajah yang tertekuk ke bawah. Ia lebih memilih memandang kakinya sendiri, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai memanas. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya dan mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Sehun kini menumpu kedua sikunya di lututnya. Memijit – mijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Ia memilih bungkam._

_Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol saling pandang mencoba mencari cara agar bisa mengajak Sehun untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. _

"_Sehun—"_

"_Pergilah. Kalian pulanglah." Lirihnya masih dengan posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali._

"_Tapi—"_

"_Pergilah Baekhyun. Aku akan pulang setelah ini."_

"_Seh—"_

"_PERGI__!" ucap Sehun sedikit lebih keras. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, mereka meninggalkan Sehun disana. Untuk beberapa menit, Ia masih berdiam diri hingga langkahnya perlahan menuntunnya untuk pergi. Ditatapnya kedua manusia itu masih disana, ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan berlalu._

.

"Aku mencintainya Baekhyun. Aku akan mengambil hatinya kembali." lirih Sehun. Keduanya –Sehun&Baekhyun- kini sudah mulai tenang. Aura kemarahan kedua sahabat ini mulai luruh. Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun berulang kali agar kekasihnya itu lebih merasa nyaman. Baekhyun memang seorang yang memiliki tingkat kepedulian yang tinggi, emosinya mudah meledak, kadang ia mudah sekali marah namun ia juga mudah sekali menangis, sifat 'setia kawan'nya itu perlu di acungi berpuluh – puluh jempol.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kami mendukungmu." ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun menunggingkan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

_Ppft_. Pipi mungil itu terus menggembung dan mengerucut lucu. Kaki – kaki kecilnya yang menggantung bebas terus bergerak ke depan ke belakang karena bosannya. Ia terus melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk menunggu, tapi tak kunjung di jemput juga. Biasanya, supir keluarga Oh selalu tepat waktu. Dan kini? Ini kali pertama ia menunggu.

"_Hyung_?!" bibir mungilnya langsung berucap saat mendapati seorang lelaki tampan ber_tagname_ Oh Sehun menghampirinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Kenapa kau yang datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Jadi aku yang menjemputmu."

"Ah, aku kira takkan ada yang menjemputku." Tetap dengan ekspresi lucunya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya –lagi–. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan setelahnya ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu turun dari bangku yang ia duduki. Menyadari posisi itu, semburat merah tipis muncul ke permukaan pipi Luhan kecil. "A-ah, jangan mengangkatku _hyung_?! Aku bukan anak kecil!" omelnya lucu membuat Sehun lagi - lagi tertawa.

"Hari ini kita akan kerumah _eomma_." tutur Sehun membuat bola mata mungil itu menatapnya dengan binar di matanya. Luhan memang senang sekali jika diajak mengunjungi rumah keluarga Oh. "Apa kau senang?"

"Eumm." Luhan mengangguk mantab. "Tentu saja. Aku kan akan bertemu Soonkyu _eomma_."

"Baiklah. _Kkaja_!" Sehun pun mengaitkan jemari tangannya dengan jari – jari kecil milik Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan aliran listrik mengenai pori – pori tangannya langsung tersipu. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang lepas dari wajahnya. '_jika dengan wujud kecil ini aku bisa terus bersamanya, aku takkan pernah meminta untuk jadi normal_' pikirnya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ia menatap anak kecil tersebut, Luhan. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat dan meninju batang pohon di depannya. '_aku akan membawa mu kembali Lu, tunggu saja_.' gumam orang itu pelan. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

"LUHAN!" Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di kediaman keluarga Oh, sebuah suara langsung menginterupsi pergerakan keduanya. Luhan melepaskan tautan di tangannya dan segera menghampiri Nyonya Oh yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar itu.

"Soonkyu _eomma~ bogoshipeo_" rajuknya. Ia memang sangat menyukai ibu Sehun, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Jauh dari kesan benci yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat di negeri sihir dulu. Banyak sekali perubahan dalam diri Luhan semenjak tinggal bersama keluarga Oh.

"Ayo masuk. _Eomma_ sudah membuatkan banyak masakan untukmu." Langsung saja ibunya menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk. Bahkan keduanya melupakan si anak tunggal yang masih mematung di depan pintu. "Ya! Oh Sehun! cepat masuk" Sehun hanya mencibir dan mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Kalian menginap saja disini malam ini." ucap Nyonya Oh disela makan siang mereka.

"Apa _abeoji _belum pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Ish..ayahmu itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota. _Eomma_ yakin ia takkan pulang. Ayolah~ menginap saja, temani _eomma_. Masa kau tega membiarkan _eomma_ mu yang cantik ini sendirian heum?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tertawa mendengar penuturan ibu Sehun yang memang selalu merasa muda itu.

"Kan _eomma_ bersama Jung _ahjumma_, Lee _ahjussi_, dan Park _ahjussi_."

"Ayolah~"

"Tapi kan—"

"_Hyung_~ kita temani Soonkyu _eomma_ ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Luhan ikut merajuk pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mendesah pelan dan akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat 2 orang manusia yang baru merajuk tadi ber_high_-_five_ ria.

.

.

.

.

_**Incheon**__**, 12.04 a.m**_

Tangan mungil itu mengucek matanya perlahan. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia harus mendapatkan sinar bulan untuk mengembalikan wujud aslinya. Dibukanya pintu balkon dan dinginnya angin malam langsung menusuk kulitnya. Dirapatkannya jaket tebalnya dan segera menuju pinggiran balkon.

Ia menatap cahaya bulan dan sedetik setelah itu cahaya itu turun dengan sangat cepat. Menyilaukan mata sehingga ia harus menutup rapat kedua matanya. Perlahan, seluruh anggota tubuhnya berubah menjadi normal. Selang 3 menit ia mulai membuka matanya, namun ia enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kau ingin tetap seperti itu?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar langsung menyapanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu mendekat padanya. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan memandang datar lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku disini?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Lelaki itu mengulum senyuman. Ia justru melangkah makin dekat hingga tangannya meraih pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya. "Kris, lepaskan." ucapnya dingin. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tak menggubris perkataan Luhan dan memilih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tak merindukanku eoh?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan, membuat lelaki manis itu menggelinjang geli. Ia menjauhkan tubuh lelaki bernama Kris itu dengan menekan dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku Kris?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Lu.."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya?" Luhan kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau lelah menolakku." Matanya melebar mendengar penuturan lelaki di depannya itu. Sudah ribuan penolakan dari Luhan namun lelaki berdarah China ini masih saja mengejarnya. Kadang Luhan bersikap dingin padanya agar ia melupakan perasaannya, namun usahanya nihil. Kris, lelaki itu tetap menunggunya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"_Mianhae_ Kris." Kris kembali berjalan kearahnya dan menangkup tangan kanan Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kembalilah.. kembalilah ke Negeri sihir bersamaku Lu… Ayahmu akan mempertimbangkan hukumanmu jika kau bersamaku."

"Tidak. Ini hukumanku, kau tak perlu ikut terbebani Kris. Aku akan melakukan 1000 ketulusan itu. Aku hanya perlu melakukan kebaikan dengan kasih sayang yang tulus Kris." Luhan melepaskan tautan itu dan mendekatkan dirinya ke ujung balkon, menatap kearah lampu – lampu yang menghiasi kota, hingga tampak seperti 'bintang' yang tenggelam di antara lautan gedung.

"Sampai kapan? Coba lihat kalungmu Lu~ bahkan air di dalamnya tak berubah sedikit pun. Akan sangat lama menunggu hari itu. Kau ingin segera kembali normal kan?" Luhan menyentuh sebuah kalung tolak ukur yang memang diberikan ketika hukuman itu dimulai. Kalung itu berwarna perak dan berbandul mirip rusa yang berwarna bening. Kalung itu juga mempunyai volume. Ketika Luhan melakukan kebaikan kalung itu akan memunculkan warna biru dan air di dalamnya akan membentuk suatu angka dari huruf China. Hingga kini sudah terdapat tulisan '147' pada bandulnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Angka itu terlalu kecil untuk sampai hingga 1000. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menjadi anak berumur 10 tahun. Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun, keluarga Oh, dan teman - temannya menyadari bahwa ia tak bertumbuh sama sekali.

"Apa karena lelaki itu?" ucapan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Kembalilah bersamaku Lu~ apa kau mau lelaki itu terluka?" Iris mata Luhan langsung melebar setelah mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu Kris?"

"Ayahmu takkan menyukai ini. Anak semata wayangnya yang menyukai manusia biasa." Luhan sukses tertohok. Kata – kata itu telak membuatnya terdiam. Menyukai manusia biasa adalah larangan keras dari negeri Sihir. Jika ayahnya tau, ia pasti sudah diseret pulang dan ingatannya akan dihilangkan. Itu sudah pasti.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu ayah Kris, aku mohon." Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memasang gestur memohon dengan mata beningnya yang terlihat sayu dan ...sedih. Kris hanya menghela nafas.

"Lupakan perasaanmu pada Oh Sehun itu, Lu. Semua hanya percuma. Kau takkan bisa memilikinya." Penuturan Kris seakan menyayat dirinya pelahan. Jika ia mengingat kenyataan itu, rasanya ia sangat menyesal terlahir sebagai bangsanya. Kecerdasan dan kelebihan apapun yang dimilikinya tak sebanding dengan Oh Sehun. Dialah pemilik hatinya. Dia juga yang telah membuat Luhan menjadi 'lebih baik' dari sebelumnya. Dia alasan Luhan untuk tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Sehun segalanya.

"Aku tahu. Jadi aku mohon padamu Kris. Biarkan aku mencintainya sampai habisnya waktuku nanti." Kris tersenyum dan mengusap permukaan wajah Luhan. Kris menyadari itu. Sorot mata kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Luhan bukan main – main. Perasaannya sangat dalam untuk pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu.

_Cklek._

Menyadari suara knop pintu dibuka, sontak kedua pasang mata itu menatap kearah pintu kamar Luhan yang perlahan terbuka. Luhan maupun Kris membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati siluet –karena keadaan kamar yang gelap– seorang lelaki yang diketahui mereka sebagai Sehun.

'_Gawat!_'

.

.

.

.

"**TBC—"**

**Mind to Review?**

.


	4. Chapter 3 - Who's Luhan

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

**Chapter 3-?**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**ajib4ff**,**Kim -Jung- Hyewon**,**tiikaaa**,** .35**,**monsterhazel**,**hunhanshipper**,**Park Ha Woo**,**baby sehun**,**SummerSehun**,**poetpoet**,**lisnana1**,**Luhan Deer**, **ferinaref**,**tiikaaa**,**HyunRa**,**ferinaref**,**Peter Lu**,&**oh luhan**.

Maaf gak bisa bales satu – satu. Kalau ada kesempatan lagi, pasti diusahain reply semua lovely review-nya. Pokoknya makasih—**makasih udah mau repiuuu ff saya**~ thanks a lot dah pokoknya. :'D

**Chap selanjutnya udah update**, and maaf kalau misalnya nanti ngecewain. Saya sedikit kehabisan ide, soalnya ff-nya juga masih dalam masa pengetikan, belum sepenuhnya selesai. Jadi, dimaklumi aja ya.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA...**

.

.

"_Aku tahu. Jadi aku mohon padamu Kris. Biarkan aku mencintainya sampai habisnya waktuku nanti." Kris tersenyum dan mengusap permukaan wajah Luhan. Kris menyadari itu. Sorot mata kesedihan yang ditunjukkan Luhan bukan main – main. Perasaannya sangat dalam untuk pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu._

_Cklek._

_Menyadari suara knop pintu dibuka, sontak kedua pasang mata itu menatap kearah pintu kamar Luhan yang perlahan terbuka. Luhan maupun Kris membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati siluet –karena keadaan kamar yang gelap– seorang lelaki yang diketahui mereka sebagai Sehun._

'_Gawat!'_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 START!**

.

.

Sehun sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran dua orang manusia yang kini menatap kaget dirinya dari arah balkon kamar Luhan. Sebelum Sehun sempat melihat kearah balkon, Kris sudah lebih dulu meraih pinggang Luhan dan segera melompat dari balkon Luhan. Luhan memekik pelan dan matanya tertutup rapat. Jujur, dia sangat takut dengan ketinggian.

_Bukk._

Sebelum tubuh mereka menghempas tanah, mereka sudah terlebih dulu mendarat pada punggung makhluk bersayap berukuran raksasa dan berwarna merah gelap. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya dan Kris kini berada di atas punggung makhluk besar ini. Makhluk besar itu menggeram pelan dan mengepakkan sayap kokohnya, terbang melewati malam menjauhi kediaman keluarga Oh. Ia menghela nafas lega menyadari bahwa makhluk besar ini adalah naga peliharaan Kris.

"Huft, hampir saja." Luhan mengelus dadanya dan matanya beralih pada makhluk yang ditungganginya. "Ace, aku merindukanmu." rajuknya sembari memeluk dan mengelus leher Ace yang panjang. Seperti mengerti perkataan Luhan, Ace mengaung perlahan. Kris yang berada di belakang Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak.

_Pletak._

"Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan _eoh_?!" kesalnya. Kris hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita akan kemana Kris?" tanya Luhan sembari menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Jalan – jalan. Bukankah itu yang biasa kau lakukan saat menjadi normal?" Luhan mengangguk mantab dan tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap kearah depan, menikmati gemerlap bintang diatas kepalanya dan cahaya lampu di bawah kakinya. Ini pertama kali ia berjalan – jalan bersama seorang teman. Ia akan menikmati waktu normalnya ini bersama Kris. Walau pun sebenarnya ia sedang dalam keadaan bingung, bagaimana caranya pulang sedangnya ia tak memiliki kunci pintu rumah Sehun? _'Sudahlah lebih baik aku menikmatinya sebentar'_

Naga itu mendarat di sebuah bukit tinggi yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan di sekitar Incheon. Menurunkan Kris dan Luhan tepat di bawah pohon oak yang cukup tinggi dengan dedaunan lebat yang hampir menutupi separo bagian batangnya. Luhan menelentangkan tangannya, menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk – nusuk kulitnya. Sebersit sinar muncul dari tubuh sang naga dan sepersekian menit setelahnya, Ace telah berubah menjadi naga kecil setinggi satu kaki. Sang naga pun terbang dan mendarat di bahu Kris. Kris tersenyum pada Ace dan melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Senyumnya makin lebar mendapati Luhan yang terlihat puas dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kris menyengitkan dahinya heran. Tidak biasanya Luhan yang terkesan tak acuh sekarang bertanya perihal kabar temannya itu. Kris mengulum senyum dan mengusak surainya.

"Masih mencintaiku." Kali ini Luhan yang menatapnya datar dengan alis bertaut.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh!" Dan satu jitakan kembali di dapat Kris dari Luhan. Kris hanya mencibir tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi. "Hhh, aku merindukannya." Kris menatap Luhan barang sebentar, kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan malam itu. Keduanya memilih diam, sama – sama terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa sangat merindukan sosok temannya itu. Ia ingat betul terakhir kali Yixing menceramahinya tentang berita kehilangan Xi Yuan. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di benaknya karena ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehat sahabatnya itu.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya, ketika ia ingat betul bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Yixing seorang teman. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Yixing lebih membela adiknya daripada dia. Padahal Yixing lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Teman yang menyuarakan kata 'sahabat' dengan tulus di depannya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia teringat Xi Yuan. Ada rasa penyesalan telah membuat adiknya tewas dalam kejadian itu, namun sepertinya rasa bencinya tak berubah sedikit pun. Ia masih membenci anak berumur 10 tahun itu. Ia hanya menyesal telah membuat anak kecil itu mati. Hanya itu.

"Kau tahu?" Mendengar argumen Kris, Luhan pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kris dengan dahi berkerut. "Yixing sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Saat tahu aku akan mengunjungimu, dia datang padaku. Berbicara panjang lebar membuat kupingku panas dan berharap untuk segera kusampaikan padamu." lanjut Kris. Luhan menghela nafas –lagi–. Ia benar – benar sangat merindukan Yixing.

"Jam 4 pagi, aku ingin pulang." Tak ingin lebih larut dalam penyesalan, Luhan menghentikan omongan Kris. Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu Luhan bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mau di nasehati. Ia akan memilih pergi daripada harus mendengarkan argumen orang lain yang dianggapnya semakin menyudutkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak papa kau kutinggal? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai balkonmu sana kalau kau mau." tunjuk Kris pada balkon lantai atas, tepat dimana kamar Luhan berada. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku yakin pintu balkon sudah dikunci dari dalam. Bukankah Sehun tadi masuk? Pasti dia mengira penyakit _somnabulime_–ku kambuh lagi." Kris tertawa dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jadi kau bilang padanya kalau kau tidur sambil berjalan? Ahhaha. Dasar bodoh!" cibirnya masih dengan tawa yang lebar. Luhan memukul kepala Kris –walau dia akui ia harus berjinjit dulu untuk dapat memukul kepala si tiang listrik itu–.

"Pulanglah." Kris mengangguk pelan. Ia menaiki Ace –dalam ukuran besar– dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di bawah pohon maple, tepat di samping rumah kediaman Oh. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya dia harus tetap disini sampai berubah menjadi anak – anak lagi. Ia takkan mungkin bisa masuk kalau ia tak memiliki kunci. Ia pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di bawah pohon itu. Sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk menghibur diri.

"Hei."

_Deg_.

Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berpacu cepat saat sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Kau yang waktu itu bertemu denganku di Seoul kan?" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gawat. Kenapa dia sampai bertemu dengan Sehun? "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Pemuda bermata hazel itu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh. Membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun. "Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu." tambah Sehun lagi.

"_Jeosonghamnida_. Aku harus pergi." ucap Luhan yang kemudian segera berlari menjauhi tempatnya tadi tanpa sempat dicegah oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

'_Kenapa dia bisa disini?'_

'_Setiap Luhan menghilang aku selalu bertemu dengannya.'_

'_Dia bahkan menghindari tatap mata denganku? Apa aku mengenalnya?'_

'_Wajahnya mirip seseorang, tapi siapa?'_

'_Ish, lagipula kemana sih anak itu! Masa iya dia tadi loncat dari balkon?'_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saat tahu Luhan menghilang dari kamarnya tadi, ia berfikir mungkinkah kebiasaan jeleknya itu kambuh? Ia sudah mencari ke setiap sudut rumah dan tak menemukannya. Bukankah kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan itu hanya sebentar? Ia seharusnya bisa menemukan anak itu disekitar rumahnya. Tapi hingga ia mengelilingi kompleks perumahan disekitarnya, ia tak menemukan anak itu. Sebenarnya aneh juga, pintu utama rumahnya tadi tetap terkunci, dan lebih mengherankan, pintu balkon kamar Luhan tadi terbuka, mana mungkin anak sekecil itu melompati balkon.

.

.

.

.

"Luhannie, _honey_, kemana saja kau? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Luhan yang baru saja menutup pagar rumah Sehun kaget mendapati Nyonya Oh sudah berada di depan pintu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf _eomma_, tadi aku hanya jalan – jalan."

"Sepagi ini? Bahkan kau sudah menghilang sejak semalam" tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang ibunya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada daun pintu. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok kecil Luhan yang kini tengah menunduk. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari tatapan Sehun lebih tajam dari biasanya. Apakah Sehun menyadarinya? Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Sehun tadi mengikutinya. Lalu, tatapan itu?

"_Mianhae hyung_." jawab Luhan lirih.

"Sehun, kenapa kau jadi menyudutkan Luhan _eoh_? Luhan itu kan suka petualangan. Mungkin saja dia hanya jalan – jalan untuk menguji keberaniannya sendiri."

"Tapi pintu utama saja masih terkunci saat ia menghilang!" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat marah. Mungkin Sehun curiga, _sleepwalking_ tak mungkin separah itu. Dan lagi, mana ada anak kecil yang repot – repot uji nyali. Di pikir secara akal sehat pun itu tak pernah terjadi. Luhan menunduk dalam. Meremas kedua tangannya dengan mata yang sudah memanas sedari tadi.

"Luhan, jangan diulangi lagi _eoh_. Kami khawatir kau kenapa – napa." Luhan pun mengangguk pelan. Nyonya Oh mengusap surai coklat Luhan dan menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat melewati Sehun, Sehun berjongkok dan berbisik pada Luhan.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan apapun kan?" bisik Sehun penuh penekanan. Ok, kali ini Luhan benar – benar takut. Ia memeluk lengan Nyonya Oh dengan kuat menyebabkan Nyonya Oh kembali mengomeli Sehun karena telah menakuti Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Duo happy virus dengan tinggi yang kontras ini sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluarga Oh lengkap dengan cengiran lebar khas BaekYeol couple. Dan ada dua orang lagi di belakang mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hari ini hari Minggu. Mereka berniat jalan – jalan ke Wolmido Island bersama Sehun dan Luhan sesuai perjanjian di telephone semalam. Tadinya ini juga bermaksud menghibur Sehun yang tengah mendapat masalah dengan Nara, kekasihnya. Juga mengajak Luhan yang selama ini memang belum pernah jalan – jalan di Incheon.

Setelah memencet bel dengan brutalnya, akhirnya pintu utama rumah bertingkat itu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang maid yang mereka ketahui sebagai Jung _ahjumma_. Empat orang manusia berbeda tabiat itu pun membungkuk dan di persilahkan masuk setelahnya. Sang maid pun meninggalkan mereka setelah meninggalkan beberapa gelas minuman dan camilan di ruang tamu, meminta ijin untuk memberitahukan pada Sehun perihal kedatangan mereka dan mereka pun mengangguk.

Sesekali terdengar BaekYeol yang saling mengejek atau juga KaiSoo yang sibuk bermesraan. Yah jangan heran, karena rumah Sehun juga dianggap rumah mereka. Ibu Sehun selalu menyambut dan memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik. Membuat keluarga Oh mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Ya mungkin pengecualian untuk Sehun karena sifatnya yang sering berubah. Kadang lembut, kadang juga terkesan dingin. Bisa dibilang, makhluk albino itu memiliki 2 sisi yang berbeda. Dimana sisi dinginnya lebih kentara ketimbang sisi kedua.

"Sudah siap _eoh_ ternyata." Sehun menaikkan lengan bajunya hingga siku dan berjalan menghampiri teman – temannya. Semua mengangguk menanggapi, kecuali Baekhyun yang lebih memilih celingukan daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Luhan mana?" tanya Baekhyun saat tak mendapati '_dongsaeng_' kesayangannya itu bersama Sehun.

"Dia takut padaku." jawab Sehun sekenanya. Semua hanya berpandangan heran dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang bertaut. "Kebiasaan buruknya kambuh, dan parahnya, semalaman dia menghilang dan baru pulang pagi tadi." Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk – angguk paham kecuali Baekhyun yang kini berkacak pinggang menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Apa kau memarahinya habis – habisan? Kau memukulnya _eoh_?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Baekhyun, panggil saja dia di kamarnya. Dia takkan mau kalau aku yang memanggilnya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. "Dan lagi! Aku tidak memukulnya bodoh!" Sehun berteriak karena Baekhyun memang sudah berjalan menaiki tangga. Sehun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saat sadar kalau Chanyeol men-_deathglare_-nya habis – habisan karena sudah mengatai Baekhyun 'bodoh' di depan _bodyguard_ setianya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Suara derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat beberapa orang di ruang tamu menatap langsung kearah tangga dan mendapati Luhan serta Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, Luhan justru tertunduk, tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia harus di bujuk Baekhyun dengan segala _aegyo_ nya agar anak kecil itu menurutinya. Sehun mendesah pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan takut. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah mungil Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan dan beranjak duduk disamping Chanyeol. Kini semua mata menatap kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam. Sehun menghela nafas lagi kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Membuat pemiliknya tersentak dengan jantung yang mulai bekerja abnormal. Pipinya memanas mendapati Sehun kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Maafkan _hyung_, Lu. Aku tadi berkata seperti itu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sayang. Sedangkan Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desiran pada setiap aliran darahnya. Perlahan ia mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan sedih. Ada guratan penyesalan di matanya. Ya, Sehun tak mungkin bersikap seperti tadi jika ia tak benar – benar mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan Luhan sadar akan hal itu. "Kau mau kan memaafkan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Sehun dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun ikut tersenyum.

_Cup._

_Cup._

Dua kecupan singkat di berikan Sehun di kedua pipi Luhan. Sontak mata Luhan membulat dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sehun tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan Luhan tertunduk malu. Bibirnya seakan kelu tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hatinya berbunga. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mencium Luhan. Walau pun hanya kecupan di—

_Cup. —_pipi? _No_!

Mata Luhan benar – benar akan menggelinding dari tempatnya mendapati bibir mungilnya telah dikecup oleh Sehun. Hatinya baru saja melonjak senang karena kecupan di pipi tadi dan sekarang? Rasanya semua persediaanya melemas. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Sehun menciumnya? Mencium di—BIBIR?! Wajahnya benar – benar memerah hingga ke pucuk daun telinganya. Jantungnya bekerja dua—akh tidak, sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sehun mengusak rambutnya dan menggandengnya ke tempat teman – teman Sehun berada.

"OMO! Sehun-_ah_, kau bukan pedofil kan?" kaget Chanyeol. _Pletak_. Satu jitakan sayang didapatkan Chanyeol dari arah samping. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kekasihnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mendesis kesal. "Kenapa kau menjitakku Baekkie?"

"Kau itu bodoh _eoh_? Semua orang juga sering melakukan hal seperti itu pada adiknya. Dasar bodoh!" runtuk Baekhyun. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar pembelaan Baekhyun padanya. Sedang Luhan masih sibuk menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tak lupa ia memainkan jarinya karena terlalu gugup berada di samping Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku?"

"Kau itu kelewat bodoh Chanyeol!"

"YA! Kenapa kau jadi membela Sehun?"

"Aku tidak membela. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki otak mu itu!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah disini?"

"BODOH!"

"Kalau bodoh kenapa kau mau denganku hah!?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau minta putus?!"

"YA! TIDAK BISA BEGITU BAEKKIE!"

"TERSERAH!"

"YAAAA!" Kali ini teriakkan Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan BaekYeol. Keduanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajah masing – masing. Kai Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan dahi berkerut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menganga melihat hal langka yang baru pertama dilihatnya. "Kalian ini umur berapa _eoh_? Masih saja saling menyalahkan? Dasar kekanakan!" omel Kyungsoo lagi.

"Chanyeol yang mulai."

"Kau saja yang berlebihan Baekkie."

"Diam kau dasar telinga besar!"

"Dasar cempreng!"

"Muka mesum!"

"Cerewet!"

"IDIOT!"

"YA!" _Pletak_—_Pletak_. Sepertinya sang _eomma_ 'Kyungsoo' sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya mendengarkan pertengkaran BaekYeol ini. Setelah berhasil menjitak keduanya, ia membuang nafas kasar seolah telah mengerahkan semua tenaga dalamnya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol akhirnya terdiam. Sehun tersenyum kecil sedangkan Kai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang selalu ikut pusing ketika BaekYeol sudah bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sehun mengedarkan pandangan pada teman – temannya. KaiSoo dan Luhan mengangguk antusias, sedangkan BaekYeol hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mereka pun berjalan keluar setelah Sehun berpesan pada maid nya untuk memberitahu ibunya. Baekhyun berjalan paling depan. Tiba – tiba saja tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol hingga ia berbalik dan _cup_—Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun membuat semua manusia di belakangnya hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Baekhyun akhirnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan terjadilah adegan _french kiss_ mereka. Sehun langsung menutup kedua mata Luhan dengan telapak tangannya dan segera menarik Luhan pergi. Kai pun langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap dua sejoli tadi dengan tatapan malas.

Di rasa semua persiapan telah selesai, semuanya pun mulai berangkat menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Sesekali di perjalanan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan menyanyi, dan mendapat sahutan '_rap_' dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya hubungan BaekYeol pun kembali membaik.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, Wolmido Island, tempat rekreasi paling terkenal di Incheon. Tak dipungkiri bahwa tempat ini mengusung banyak tempat – tempat menarik yang tak oleh dilewatkan satu pun. Ada ratusan orang lalu lalang di sekitar sana, tentu karena ini hari libur, pengunjung pun meledak 2 kali lipat dari hari biasa. Tempat pertama yang mereka pijaki adalah restoran ikan disekitar pantai karang Wolmido. Baekhyun dan Luhan sedari tadi mengeluh lapar karena memang mereka sudah melewatkan jam makan siang. Sesekali terlihat KaiSoo yang saling suap, ada BaekYeol yang saling pukul sendok karena berebut makanan, juga Luhan yang sibuk menyuapkan _ice cream_ pada Sehun. Ckck, Sehun benar – benar terlihat seperti pedofil.

"Huwaaaa! _Eomma_! Aku ingin _ice cream_ seperti _oppa_ itu!" Seorang anak perempuan kecil tengah menangis sembari menunjuk cup _ice cream_ milik Luhan. Ia mengusap – usap wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya dan sesegukan. Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling pandang bingung.

"_Aigoo _sayang, _ice cream_ yang rasa itu habis. Ganti rasa coklat caramel saja ya."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau ituuuu! Huwee!" Ibu si anak seperti kerepotan menenangkan anaknya. Pasalnya mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Karena tidak tega, Luhan pun mengambil cup _ice cream_ nya yang masih utuh dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Luhan berdiri tepat di depan anak perempuan yang masih sesegukkan itu. '_Lucu_' pikirnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah anak itu. Tangis anak itu perlahan berhenti, ia menatap cup _ice cream_ dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Huks. Huks. Un-untukku?" tanyanya masih sesegukan.

"Heum." Luhan mengangguk imut. "Untukmu." Anak itu langsung tersenyum dan mengambil cup _ice cream_ pemberian Luhan. Sehun dan kawan – kawannya tertegun lalu tersenyum hangat. Semua mata yang melihat pun seakan ikut tersenyum lalu kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing – masing. Ibu si anak pun berterima kasih berulang kali pada Luhan dan segera berlalu. Sebelum berbalik ke mejanya, kalung yang dikenakan Luhan bersinar cerah dan air di dalamnya membentuk angka '148'. Luhan tersenyum puas. Akhirnya angka dalam kalung itu bertambah lagi. Beberapa hal kecil sepertinya mampu membuat angka di dalamnya terus menambah dan Luhan tersenyum puas. Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya kembali ke meja makannya.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhannie~ Kau keren." heboh Baekhyun sembari mencubiti kedua pipi Luhan hingga memerah. Semua hanya tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Luhan pun tersenyum simpul dan mengenggam bandul kalungnya.

Sekitar satu jam berlalu mereka kembali melangkah kakinya menuju pantai karang Wolmido. Terlihat beberapa diantara mereka mengenakan kaca mata hitam, atau memakai topi. Udara memang sedikit panas mengingat bulan ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan beberapa kerang atau bintang laut yang mereka temukan. Ada Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang sesekali bergurau. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih sibuk memandangi lautan lepas. Melihat ombak yang memecah karang mengingatkannya pada Xi Yuan. Anak itu sangat menyukai pantai. Hingga kematiannya pun, ia ditemukan di pantai. Ya, karena dasar dari Jurang Wang Xian adalah laut lepas. Mengingatnya, Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Dadanya sedikit merasakan sesak. Entah kenapa ia merindukan anak yang dianggapnya penganggu itu.

'_Tidak Lu, anak itu merebut kebahagiaanmu. Anak itu mengambil ayahmu. Semua yang kau miliki kau bagi dengannya. Jangan menyesal Lu. Dia pantas mati._' batinnya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terlarut dalam rasa bersalah. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak salah. Ia yakin apa yang dilakukannya tepat. Anak itu memang harusnya mati.

"Lihat Luhan. Sikapnya tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan kalau dia itu anak – anak. Benar tidak?" terang Kai membuat tiga pasang mata langsung menatap kearah Luhan yang tengah melamun. Sesekali Luhan menghela nafas lagi, seakan menanggung beban yang berat di pundaknya, Sehun menyadarinya.

"Apa tidak aneh jika Luhan itu tak mau pulang? Apa dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya?" tanya Chanyeol mengarah pada Sehun yang kini memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Ya, Luhan hampir tidak pernah membicarakan keluarganya pada Sehun. Anak itu terlalu tertutup. Kadang Sehun dan keluarganya pun bingung. Ingin bertanya tetapi mereka urungkan karena sepertinya Luhan merasa bahagia bersama mereka.

"Dia tak pernah mau menceritakan keluarganya." jawab Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai kembali menatap Luhan sendu.

"Kasihan dia. Aku yakin dia pasti dari keluarga _broken_, makanya ia tak pernah mau pulang." ujar Kai memberi pendapat. Ya, bagi siapapun yang melihat Luhan pasti pikiran mereka takkan jauh – jauh dari pendapat Kai tadi. Bukankah kebanyakan anak bersikap seperti itu jika mereka bermasalah dengan keluarganya? Mereka akan terkesan pendiam dan tertutup. Chanyeol dan Kai kembali memakan camilan mereka dan sesekali berebut makanan. Sehun yang masih menatap kearah Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafas.

Setelah berjam – jam mereka habiskan di pantai, mereka kembali melanjutkan wisata di sekitar sana. Mereka berniat mengunjungi pasar jajanan di sepanjang jalan setapak Wolmido. Luhan berjalan di depan dengan digandeng Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sesekali mereka akan mengabadikan liburan ini dengan kamera yang dibawa Baekhyun. Luhan tampak antusias. Semua tampak menikmati jajanan yang disuguhkan sepanjang jalan. Ada Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedari tadi hanya melempar guyonan atau pukulan – pukulan ringan. Sehun? dia lebih terlihat murung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Matanya hanya terarah pada satu objek disana. Anak manis itu—Luhan. Hatinya ikut menghangat melihat senyuman yang terus terukir di wajah 'adik' kecilnya.

Sesekali mereka mampir ke salah satu stan makanan dan mencoba berbagai jajanan serta minuman khas. Walau pun mereka berada di negara yang sama, namun mereka jarang sekali merasakan masakan – masakan tradisional. Mungkin karena mereka tinggal di Seoul, jadi lebih banyak makanan instan ketimbang masakan rumahan. Sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan masakan restaurant mewah, makanan tradisional pun tak kalah enak dengan restaurant Italia sekalipun. Enak, bergizi, dan pastinya tak menyebabkan kantung kosong.

"Lu, kau mau makan apa setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin minum _bubble tea_ saja, _hyung_."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap tiga _seme_ di belakang mereka. "YA! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menemani Luhan mencari kedai _bubble tea_, kalian tunggu saja di restaurant tadi. Kita akan melihat sunset kan?" Baekhyun berteriak dan mendapat acungan jempol dari Chanyeol serta anggukan dari Kai dan Sehun. Mereka –BaekSooHan– pun bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk _hyung_." rengek Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian menggiring kepala Luhan untuk bersandar di lengannya. Luhan menurut dan sepersekian menit kemudian ia tertidur pulas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di jok depan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedang Kai dan Sehun dibelakang sepertinya sudah tidur sedari tadi. Oh bukan—ternyata Sehun sedang disibukkan dengan Gadget-nya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas kearah kursi depannya, kemudian beralih kembali pada 'mainan'nya lagi.

Perjalanan pulang memakan waktu cukup lama. Luhan masih setia dengan tidurnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk bersenandung kecil hingga sampai di rumah Sehun. Setelah mobil masuk ke halaman, semua disibukkan dengan barang bawaan serta oleh – oleh untuk ibu Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua barang mereka karena malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumah Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut membantu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia di wajibkan menggendong Luhan –yang masih tertidur– sampai di kamarnya.

"Tolong bawa barangku ya."

"Oh tenang saja Tuan muda Oh, semua beres." ujar Kai meniru gaya beberapa maid Sehun. Sehun mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan segera memasuki rumahnya diiringi beberapa maid-nya. Ibu Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk langsung membawa Luhan ke kamarnya saja. Sehun meletakkan Luhan di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. Entah kenapa ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memilih duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Luhan dan memandangi wajah polos adiknya. Ia mengusap pipi Luhan pelan kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia pun beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan di dahi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Jam setengah lima pagi. Udara pagi di Incheon terasa sangat segar dan angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Matahari pun belum menampakkan sinarnya. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya berupa semburat warna orange di langit – langit. Sehun, pemuda dengan _poker face_ andalannya ini tampak berjalan keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah. Ya, dia berniat olah raga pagi sebelum kembali ke Seoul nanti siang. Belum banyak orang yang bangun memang. ChanBaek dan KaiSoo masih berada di alam mimpinya. Ibunya masih sibuk dengan dapurnya bersama Jung _ahjumma_. Dan ada beberapa maid juga yang sibuk membersihkan rumah besarnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat merenggangkan seluruh otot – otot tubuhnya. Ia tidur nyenyak karena semalam waktu ia mengecek kamar Luhan, pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Dia fikir mungkin Luhan terbangun dan mengunci pintunya sendiri agar tak sembarangan berjalan keluar disaat semua terlelap. Yah, cara ampuh, pikir Sehun. Setelah memasang headphone di telinganya, ia mulai melakukan olah raga ringan. Terkadang ia berlari – lari kecil atau memutar – mutar pinggangnya.

"Hangat." ujarnya saat merasakan sinar matahari perlahan – lahan mulai merangkak naik dan menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia sedikit mendongak karena ingin melihat kearah balkon Luhan yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya. Ya, pemandangan belakang rumah Sehun sangat indah, ada perbukitan kecil, dengan pohon – pohon yang menghiasinya. Apalagi balkon kamar Luhan dan belakang rumah Sehun menghadap arah timur, pasti pagi ini ia akan disuguhi _sunrise_ yang hangat. Luhan sengaja ditempatkan disana agar ia merasa nyaman saat tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Ia melepaskan headphone-nya tepat saat inderanya mendengar suara pintu balkon atasnya dibuka. Sehun tersenyum. '_Mungkin Luhan sudah bangun_' pikirnya. Sehun baru saja akan melambai, namun tangannya hanya bergerak di udara dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Awalnya ia ingin menyapa Luhan, namun ia sekarang malah dikejutkan oleh sosok lain. Sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya sewaktu mencari Luhan. Pemuda manis yang menghindarinya kemarin pagi dan sekarang berada diatas sana? Di balkon kamar Luhan?

Sehun mengucek matanya, mungkin saja penglihatannya salah, namun saat ia mendongak lagi, pemuda itu masih disana. Menumpu kedua tangannya di pagar balkon, dan sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya karena sibuk melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun menyambar air mineral yang dibawanya, meneguknya dengan bringas, bahkan ia menyiramkan air bening itu ke wajahnya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau mungkin itu hanya ilusi. Ia menunduk merasakan debaran aneh di hatinya. Membiarkan tetesan – tetesan air itu turun dari ujung rambutnya dan membasahi wajahnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas lagi kemudian mendongak keatas.

"_MWO_?!"

.

.

.

.

"**TBC—"**

**Mind to review? :'D**

.


	5. Chapter 4 - Jealous

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

**Chapter 4-?**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Park Ha Woo****, ****poetpoet****, ****99Eighttwo****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****lisnana1****, ****Shinji XiaoLu88****, ****Luhan Deer****, ****Eunsoo****, ****HunHan's Real****, ****SummerSehun****, ****ByunnaPark****, ****YoungiePark****, ****ferinaref****, ****HyunRa****, ****tiikaaa****, & ****ajib4ff**

Makasih udah mereview FF ini. Aku suka banget review kalian yang menyenangkan.

_Trus buat pertanyaan tentang baju yang digunakan Luhan, saya akan jawab. Di chapter 2 kalo gak 3 (saya juga lupa) dijelasin dikit kalo Luhan itu nyembunyiin baju ukuran dewasa di lemarinya, jadi bajunya gak bisa besar sendiri. Eum, pahamkah?_

Semua pertanyaan kalian bakalan dijawab di chapter ini! Check aja langsung. Maaf kalau ngecewain, soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ide. Semoga aja ini FF terus lanjut ya!

**Thanks a lot. :'D**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA...**

.

.

_Sehun menyambar air mineral yang dibawanya, meneguknya dengan bringas, bahkan ia menyiramkan air bening itu ke wajahnya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau mungkin itu hanya ilusi. Ia menunduk merasakan debaran aneh di hatinya. Membiarkan tetesan – tetesan air itu turun dari ujung rambutnya dan membasahi wajahnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas lagi kemudian mendongak keatas. _

"_MWO?!"_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4 START!**

.

.

"_MWO?!_"

Sehun yang masih setia mendongak langsung terlonjak begitu mendengar suara beroktaf menyapa gendang telinganya dengan sangat brutal. Bukan, itu bukan suara Sehun, melainkan suara seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang mulutnya seperti sudah disetel untuk selalu berteriak. Sang pelaku teriakan, Baekhyun, ia keluar bersama Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Waaah! Tak ku sangka Oh Sehun pagi – pagi begini sudah bangun. Apa tidurmu kurang nyenyak Tuan Muda Oh?" goda Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Saat ia kembali mendongak, hanya ada Luhan kecil yang kini melambai kearahnya dari atas balkon kamarnya.

"Yeah, ini adalah hal langka—YA! Kau kenapa Oh Se?" Chanyeol yang semula ingin menggoda Sehun kini justru berteriak karena Sehun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan. "Ck, dia kenapa eoh?" Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

Langkah kaki Sehun semakin cepat saat menapaki setiap anak tangga di rumah besarnya. Jika tadi bukan halusinasi, mungkin saja Luhan dalam bahaya karena ada orang dewasa di kamarnya. Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan, membuat pemilik kamar juga tersentak kaget. Tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya bingung, Sehun memasuki setiap ruangan di kamar Luhan. Matanya tak hentinya mengitari dan mengecek seluruh sudut kamar Luhan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak menemukan apapun. Kini ia beralih menatap lemari Luhan dan langsung membukanya kasar. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Sehun menemukan beberapa potong pakaian orang dewasa di lemari Luhan.

"_H-hyung_—"

"Ini pakaian siapa, Lu? Aku tak pernah merasa memiliki pakaian seperti ini, terlebih di lemari ini." Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Jika mengaku, ia belum siap. Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian itu dari dalam dan memeriksanya. Dahinya menyerngit karena seperti pernah melihat pakaian ini sebelumnya. Seperti—akh, seperti yang digunakan pemuda manis yang bertemu dengannya kemarin. Sehun menatap Luhan seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Se-sebenarnya _hyung_ mencari apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan terbata membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menakuti Luhan.

"Aku melihat orang dewasa tadi disini. Akh, aku yakin tadi bukan halusinasiku." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sedangkan Luhan benar – benar mati kutu sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar setiap Sehun mengucapkannya. "Apa kau tak melihat ada orang disini?" Luhan menggeleng pelan dan terkesan sangat takut. "Dan ini pakaian siapa, Lu?"

"I-itu, aku mendapatkan pakaian ini dari seorang _hyung _yang tak sengaja bertemu kemarin. D-dia memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Sehun _hyung_." Luhan menjawab seadaanya. Entah Sehun percaya atau tidak tapi otak cerdasnya benar – benar _blank_ sekarang. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang menunjukkan mimik wajah semakin bingung. "Dia bilang hadiah. M-mungkin dia penggemar _hyung_." Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Aneh sekali." Sehun berkacak pinggang sembari mendongak menatap langit – langit kamar Luhan. "Penggemar? Apa—" Luhan menyerngit. "Apa _hyung_ yang kau temui itu memiliki wajah yang cantik?" Mata rusa Luhan membulat dan jantungnya berpacu kian cepat. Darahnya seakan mengalir dengan sangat cepat dan berkumpul di sekitar pipinya, membuat pipinya mulai merona merah.

"M-mungkin."

"Eh, kenapa kau jadi takut begitu eoh? Kau kan mengomentari orang lain." Luhan hanya menunjukkan cengirannya –walau terkesan sangat dipaksakan –. Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita olah raga bersama heum? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah." Luhan pun mengangguk ragu. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengaitkan jemari keduanya dan menarik Luhan keluar menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah memulai masa sekolahnya kembali setelah 2 hari menginap bersama teman – temannya di rumah utamanya, di Incheon. Walau tidak bisa dikatakan berwisata, namun liburan mereka disana –apalagi mereka telah mengunjungi tempat wisata di sekitar sana– sudah lebih dari cukup untuk me_refresh_ rasa penat Sehun di hari – hari sebelumnya. Sehun sangat menikmatinya, apalagi ia bisa mengajak adik kecilnya berwisata. Melihat senyuman adik kecilnya itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"—Hun-_ah_! Sehun-_ah_!" Sehun tersentak saat Chanyeol menyenggol tangannya yang sedang menumpu dagunya, membuat dagunya hampir terantuk meja kantin. Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau aneh sekali. Dari tadi senyum – senyum seperti orang gila. Kami takut tahu!" Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahu dan kembali menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Teman – temannya pun hanya mendesah kecewa karena Sehun tak mau menceritakan apapun.

Sehun yang masih setia merenung tiba – tiba dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis yang sangat familiar tengah masuk ke dalam kantin bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang ia kenal sebagai Huang Zitao. Gadis itu tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan sibuk bergelayut manja di lengan Tao. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang keduanya tak suka. Melihat sikap aneh Sehun, ke empat temannya pun menoleh kearah pandangan Sehun dan terkejut setelahnya. Nara, yang notabene 'masih' kekasih Sehun duduk berdua dengan Tao di kantin sekolahnya.

"I-itu Nara kan? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Sekolah ini kan sekolah khusus lelaki. Seenaknya saja dia kemari." Baekhyun menggumam kesal. Sehun masih terdiam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Giginya gemerutuk menahan luapan emosinya. Hazelnya tak lepas dari sosok gadis cantik yang dipujanya itu. Baru saja ia merasakan ketenangan kemarin, sekarang ia harus melihat drama picisan memuakkan. Gadis itu pun tak luput menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Jelas saja, mana ada siswi yang bisa masuk seenaknya di sekolah khusus lelaki seperti ini, kecuali jika dia memang seorang yang penting dan berkuasa.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?" Chanyeol berujar.

"Setahuku dia anak pemilik sekolah ini." Semua mata kecuali Sehun menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganga dengan dagu yang hampir lepas dari tempurungnya. Ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan memang, tapi sumpah demi apapun mereka kaget.

"Ja-jadi—jadi, gadis genit itu—" Baekhyun mendapat sikutan dari Chanyeol disebelahnya. Kali ini mata mereka pun tertuju pada Sehun yang terlihat amat marah dengan kejadian ini. Sehun berdiri dan tanpa mau mendengar larangan Baekhyun, ia berjalan menghampiri meja Tao dan Nara.

"Kau pasti lapar, _oppa_. Kalau begitu—" ucapan gadis itu terpotong mana kala melihat Sehun sudah muncul di depannya dengan raut wajah yang cukup menyeramkan. Walau sangat terkesan dingin, namun wajah es itu justru sangat menegangkan ketimbang wajah sadako sekalipun dan Nara hanya membeku di tempatnya. "Se-sehun _oppa_." gagapnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Nara tampak salah tingkah. Bukan, bukan karena malu melainkan seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah di depan umum. Tao menyeringai, ia berdiri dan kini berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun-_sshi_?" Tao bertanya dengan senyuman licik yang terpatri di wajahnya. Dia memang tahu betul hubungan Nara dan Sehun. Dan seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Tao memang senang mengacaukan hidup orang. Yah, sekedar untuk bersenang – senang mungkin. Itulah yang sebagian orang pikirkan tentang pemuda China bermata panda ini. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu pun tak ambil pusing dengan segala gosib yang beredar, toh dia masih bisa hidup nyaman di Korea.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau bersama Huang Zitao, Nara?!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Sehun justru berbicara pada Nara dengan nada yang meninggi. Wajah gadis itu memucat. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang heran namun tak membuat nyali seorang Oh Sehun untuk malu. Ia sudah terlanjur tebal muka sekarang. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu tega mengkhianatinya?

"Hey, Tuan Muda Oh. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

"Diam kau Huang Zitao!" hardik Sehun. Tao hanya menggedikkan bahu dan kembali duduk dengan santainya.

"Ikut aku!" Sehun menarik tangan gadis itu keluar dari kantin. Gadis itu berusaha menolak namun cengkeram Sehun begitu kuat membuatnya mati – matian harus menahan sakit pada tangannya. Mungkin tangannya akan membiru setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _eomma_."

"_Ye Luhannie, ada apa?"_ Luhan tersenyum kecil. Langkah kaki kecilnya terus menyusuri trotoar jalanan tanpa ada jeda untuk berhenti. Tampaknya tak ada gurat lelah diwajahnya walaupun terik matahari sudah membakar dirinya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Mulai hari ini Park _ahjussi_ tak perlu menjemputku."

"_Eh, kenapa? Lalu Luhannie pulang bersama siapa?"_ Diseberang sana, suara Nyonya Oh tampak kaget.

"Aku sudah besar _eomma_. Aku akan naik bus. Aku hafal kok jalannya. Lagian kasihan Park _ahjussi_ jika harus bolak – balik Incheon–Seoul hanya untuk menjemputku dan mengantarku sampai apartemen Sehun _hyung_." Tangan mungilnya mengenggam bandul kalungnya dengan erat seolah ada kehangatan disana. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena bandul itu baru saja bersinar dan air di dalamnya berubah kambali. _See_? Hanya kalimat kecil penuh ketulusan darinya untuk Park _ahjussi_, supir keluarga Oh, dia sudah mendapatkan poin kebaikan lagi. Ia merasa sangat puas karena kalung tolak ukur itu terlihat begitu peka dengan hatinya.

"_Apa perlu Sehun mengantarmu pulang dulu? Bukankah jam mu pulang bertepatan dengan jam istirahat Sehun?_" Luhan mencoba mengingat – ingat. Seakan ada lampu bohlam yang bersinar diatas kepalanya, ia kemudian menjentikkan jari mungilnya. '_Ah ya, aku bisa melihat sekolah Sehun dulu. Mungkin saja aku akan bertemu dengannya. Apalagi jalan yang kulalui searah. Ah, ide bagus, Lu._' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tidak usah _eomma_. Aku tak mau merepotkan _hyung_. Aku sedang menunggu bus sekarang. Aku tutup ya." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seberang, Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Ternyata tidak sia – sia juga dia merengek meminta ponsel kemarin. Ada gunanya juga.

Ia kembali melangkah dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Kadang banyak orang yang heran menatapnya. Jelas saja, anak berusia sepuluh tahun dengan santainya berjalan sendirian di tengah – tengah kota. Orang – orang lebih heran lagi karena sedari tadi Luhan selalu tersenyum dan terlihat sangat ceria. Ia kadang bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Membuat langkahnya makin ringan karena nyanyian dari negeri sihirnya dulu. Seolah nyanyian itu merupakan mantra untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di telapak kakinya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Matanya langsung bersinar saat melihat kedai kue dan jus di sebelah sekolah Sehun.

"Sebaiknya aku membeli kue dan _bubble tea_ kesukaan Sehun. Dia pasti terkejut saat melihatku nanti. Hhoho." Dengan sedikit lompatan – lompatan kecil nan imut, anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu memasuki kedai itu dan disambut ramah oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaasss—lepaskan aku, Sehun!" Nara menghentakkan tautan tangannya dan berhasil terlepas. Mereka berada di koridor yang cukup sepi sekarang. Koridor ujung yang menuju gerbang sekolah. Mungkin Sehun berniat mengeluarkan gadis itu dari gedung sekolahnya. Gadis cantik itu mendengus dan mengusap – usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, terasa sakit. Sehun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Zitao hah?!"

"Hubungan apa?"

"Kau berselingkuh dengannya?" tanya Sehun sarkastis. Walau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Nara, namun Sehun memilih untuk mendengar langsung dari kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku berselingkuh? Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau membosankan Oh Sehun." Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. "Kenapa? Kau marah? Seharusnya kau yang sadar diri Oh Sehun. Tao _oppa_ memperlakukanku lebih baik darimu. Dia bahkan tahu cara mencium dengan lebih baik. Bukan hanya sekedar kecupan memuakkan darimu. Aku bosan denganmu." Nara melipat tangannya ke depan dada. Memandang sinis kearah Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan karena hal – hal seperti itu Nara-_ya_. Kau menilai hubungan kita hanya untuk hal berbau intim?" Nara tertawa remeh.

"Sebuah hubungan tidak hanya memakan cinta Tuan Muda Oh. Kau harus tahu caranya memperlakukan kekasihmu dengan baik." Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang – panjang. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa menahan rasa kecewanya. "Kalau aku pernah tidur dengannya pun apa urusanmu?" Mata Sehun membulat. Apa ia baru saja salah dengar? Kekasihnya tidur dengan orang lain? Sehun mencengkeram lengan kekasihnya, membuat gadis itu lagi – lagi mencoba memberontak namun sia – sia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia lebih menarik daripada kau. Hubungan kita—hanya sampai di—mmph" Entah setan apa membuat Sehun langsung membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Entah karena ia tak ingin gadis ini meninggalkannya ataukah terbawa perasaan kecewa. Ia tak tahu. Sehun menekan tengkuk Nara dan memperdalam tautan keduanya. '_Jantungku tak berdebar lagi, kenapa ini? Bukankah aku sangat mencintai gadis ini?_'

_Bruuukkk._

Tautan bibir kedua insan itu terlepas setelah keduanya mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mata Sehun membulat mendapati adik kecil kesayangannya berada di ujung koridor tengah memandang mereka dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan lagi. Mata rusanya membulat dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan nafas yang seolah berhenti di tenggorokannya. Luhan tak bergeming. Kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya seakan mencabut nyawanya secara langsung. Matanya mulai memanas dan siap menumpahkan _liquid_nya kapan saja. Luhan mencengkeram dadanya kuat - kuat karena merasa kehilangan seluruh oksigennya.

"Lu—" Luhan berbalik dan berlari pergi ketika Sehun melangkah mendekatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sehun mengejar Luhan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Sedangkan gadis yang baru saja ditinggalkan Sehun hanya mengusap bibirnya kasar dan memandangkan punggung Sehun yang mulai menghilang.

"Ck, Sehun ternyata pedofil?"

Sungguh sial karena kaki Luhan yang kecil tak dapat membuatnya berlari secepat yang ia inginkan. Air mata yang hampir tak pernah keluar itu kini berhasil membuat wajahnya basah. Ia tak pernah tau kalau Sehun mempunyai kekasih, terlebih kekasihnya seorang perempuan. Padahal sebelumnya ia berfikir kalau Sehun sama saja dengan teman – temannya. Sekarang, semua keraguannya telah terjawab. Dan ia merasa bodoh. Bukan, bukan masalah itu yang paling membuatnya sakit. Tapi cinta, Sehun mencintai orang lain. '_Luhan bodoh! Kau hanyalah anak kecil di mata Sehun!_' Ia berlari dengan tangan yang terus memukul – pukul kepalanya.

"Luhan!"

Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan mempercepat larinya. Ia baru saja akan menyeberang jalan kalau saja Sehun tak berhasil mencengkeram lengan kecilnya. Sehun membungkuk, meletakkan tangan kanannya pada lutut kakinya dan tangan kirinya masih mencengkeram lengan Luhan. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengejar Luhan. Dan ia makin tak mengerti kala melihat Luhan yang menangis sesegukan. Memangnya apa yang dilihat Luhan tadi? Ataukah Luhan takut akan sikap kasar Sehun?

"Hossh—kenapa—kenapa berlari eoh? Hosh, hosh." Luhan tak menjawab. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan lengan seragamnya. Luhan terlalu bodoh sekarang. Ia tak mampu memberikan alasan apapun pada Sehun. Yang ia rasakan adalah kecewa dan ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Tadi ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di koridor depan dan sudah mendapati Sehun mencium gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu. Lalu apa yang bisa menjadi alasan Luhan menangis?

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"A-aku...a-aku. Hiks. A-aku takut!" Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan. Ia mengusap airmata Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tersenyum kecil dan menarik tubuh mungil Luhan untuk dipeluknya. Ia terus mengusap punggung Luhan mencoba menghentikan tangisan memilukan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Shhh—_mianhae_ jika hyung membuatmu takut. _Mianhae_ Luhan-_ah_."

'_Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun—aku sangat mencintaimu.'_ Hiks. Hiks.

"Sssshh—_uljima _Lu." Hiks.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Oh Sehun!" Sebuah suara bass yang baru saja menggema hanya dibalas dengan desahan berat nafas Sehun. Ia membukakan pintu apartemennya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan duo happy virus temannya masuk.

"Awas saja kalau tugas kita nanti berakhir dengan desahan kalian berdua. Aku pastikan kalian akan aku tendang keluar dari apartemenku." Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh gaje.

"Hey kawan, kalau masalah itu salahkan pada guru biology kita karena memberi tugas dengan tema 'alat reproduksi'. Tentu saja aku akan terbuai kalau melihat yang seperti itu lama – lama." Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menuju arah dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan, teman belajar mereka.

"Sehun-_ah_, Luhan mana?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari celingukan mencari anak sepuluh tahun itu.

"Dia _ngambek_."

"Huh, kau apakan lagi?" Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan mengambil alih nampan yang dipegang Sehun lalu menaruhnya di meja. Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar camilan yang baru saja tiba itu. Sehun menyamankan dirinya di sofa lalu berbisik kearah BaekYeol.

"Tadi dia melihatku berciuman dengan Nara." Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya dan memandang bingung Sehun dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. "Tadi dia ke sekolah kita. Nah, setelah melihat aku mencium Nara dia langsung berlari pergi dan menangis." Sehun menambahkan.

"Jadi itu tadi alasanmu bolos pelajaran?"

"Heum." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dan—kenapa Luhan menangis?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dia bilang dia takut padaku." BaekYeol saling pandang barang sebentar dan kembali menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban lebih. "Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya. Aku rasa ada alasan lain. Entah itu apa? Dia bahkan sampai sesegukan. Aku bingung." Sehun menggaruk alisnya yang sedikit gatal. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk – nepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Mungkin dia cemburu, Sehun-_ah_."

"Cemburu?!"

"Heum." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mungkin dia menyukaimu." Kali ini Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Tak jauh bedanya dengan Chanyeol yang kini menganga. "Bukankah kau dulu pernah mencium Luhan? Aku bisa menebak kalau itu ciuman pertamanya, jadi dia merasa cemburu karena kau mencium gadis lain." Mulut Sehun kini ikut menganga membuat Baekhyun harus menahan tawa melihat tingkah ChanHun yang konyol.

"Menyukai?"

"Heum. Bukankah di umur Luhan biasanya mulai merasakan rasa – rasa suka. Hanya saja dia belum bisa membedakan mana yang pantas untuk ia sukai. Jadi, kalau pun ia menyukai seorang _ahjussi,_ ia takkan berfikir dua kali karena ia sudah merasa nyaman bersama _ahjussi_ itu."

"Kau pikir aku seorang _ahjussi_?" Baekhyun hanya memandang datar Sehun. -_-'

"Bodoh. Hanya perumpamaan Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam. Menyukai? Benarkah Luhan memiliki perasaan itu untuknya? Bukankah kedekatan mereka sudah seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya? Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tangannya menenggak minumannya dengan beringas dan mengusap bibirnya kasar. '_Luhan? Menyukaiku?_'

_Deg. _

_Deg._

_Deg._

'_Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang?_'

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 21.00 p.m**_

_Cklek._

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan yang temaram karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Luhan dengan pelan. Melihat malaikatnya telah tertidur pulas dengan deru nafas yang teratur membuat Sehun secara tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan dan menatap rusa kecilnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika tertidur. Ia menarik selimut Luhan hingga sebatas leher Luhan kemudian menyingkirkan surai Luhan yang menutupi matanya.

"Andaikan kau seumuranku, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Lu. Kau sangat cantik." Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia menepuk – nepuk mulutnya kemudian menggeleng – geleng pelan.

Sehun terdiam. Membiarkan matanya menjelajahi seluruh lekukan wajah Luhan yang –menurutnya– sangat sempurna. Membiarkan detikan jarum jam di dinding kamar Luhan menemani kesunyian. Sehun beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi mendekati meja belajar Luhan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah gambar dua orang manusia yang tengah bergandengan tangan menikmati suasana pantai di sore hari, tertempel di depan meja belajarnya. Itu adalah lukisan Luhan dan dirinya. Luhan memoleskan semburat warna orange dan perpaduan jingga sehingga menghasilkan suasana sore hari yang tenang dan tampak nyata. Sehun sendiri merasa kagum dan takjub karena Luhan mampu melukis sebegitu indahnya, bahkan ia saja tak yakin mampu membuatnya.

Ia lalu mengambil buku gambar Luhan yang berada diatas meja belajarnya dan membukanya. Gambar pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah rumah. Seperti rumah bangsawan China terdahulu. Di gambar dengan sangat rapi bahkan Sehun pikir ini mirip dengan aslinya. Disebelah rumah itu, ada gambar dua orang manusia berbeda jenis dan seorang anak laki – laki. '_Pasti Luhan dan orang tuanya._' pikir Sehun. Gambar berikutnya, ia menemukan tiga orang lelaki dewasa dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kentara. Seorang pemuda yang rambutnya diwarnai kuning oleh Luhan tampak paling tinggi dari dua pemuda yang lain. Seorang lagi memiliki coretan hitam di pipinya seperti membentuk lesung pipi yang manis. Yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat familiar dimata Sehun. '_Seperti pernah melihatnya._' Sehun menyerngitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat. '_Ah—bukankah ini pemuda manis yang pernah bertemu denganku di depan apartemen dan di Incheon waktu itu?_'

Sketsa yang digambar Luhan memang sangat bagus sehingga menyerupai aslinya. Sehun tentu takkan salah lagi mengenali wajah pemuda manis ini. Ia pun mencoba mengabaikannya dan membalikkan buku gambar itu lagi. Kali ini gambar seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 sampai 12 tahunan. Namun Sehun yakin itu bukan sketsa wajah Luhan. Dibawahnya ada tulisan China dan hangul. Sehun tak mengerti tulisan China itu akhirnya memilih membaca tulisan hangul dibawahnya. **Aku takkan pernah menyesalinya. Kau pantas mati! Kau membuatku semakin menderita. Aku membencimu.** Tubuh Sehun menegang membaca untaian kalimat itu. Luhannya kah yang menulisnya? Bahkan kalimat ini sangat tidak sopan untuk diucapkan anak seumurannya.

Ia kembali membalikkan sisi buku gambar Luhan, kini ada empat orang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Dibawahnya sudah ada tulisan nama dengan hangul. 'Park Chanyeol', 'Byun Baekhyun', 'Kim Jongin', & 'Do Kyungsoo'. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Tampaknya Luhan makin akrab dengan teman – temannya dan itu membuatnya lega. Ia membalikkan buku itu lagi, namun halamannya kosong. Ia terus membalikkan halaman buku itu hingga halaman paling belakang. Matanya membulat dan dadanya berdegup kencang saat sketsa wajahnya berada di halaman paling belakang itu, dibawah sketsa itu ada gambar dua orang pemuda. Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi duduk diatas sebuah bangku dan pemuda yang lebih pendek menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda yang tinggi. Sumpah demi apapun Sehun yakin kalau itu adalah gambarnya. Dan yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah wajah pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya itu. Dia—dia adalah pemuda manis itu. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang saat membaca tulisan dibawah gambar itu. **Cintaku. Kemarin, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya, Oh Sehun.**

Kenapa Luhan mengambar ini? Siapa pemuda ini? Dan kenapa kalimat yang dituliskan Luhan seperti ini? Buku gambar ini jelas – jelas milik Luhan, lalu siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa Luhan menggambarnya dan menyandingkannya dengan Sehun? Apa Luhan mengenalnya? Kalau saja dua baris tulisan –yang diperkirakan Sehun– nama tidak ditulis dengan huruf China, ia pasti sudah tahu nama pemuda ini. Dan tentu ia akan mencari tahu hubungan pemuda ini dengan Luhan. Sehun menutup buku itu dan menatap kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas.

'_Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Lu_.'

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 03.20 p.m**_

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya dan sesekali menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipi, sekedar untuk menghangatkan badannya. Udara pagi di Seoul untuk jam – jam dini seperti ini masih sangat dingin. Kalau saja ia tak melihat buku Luhan tadi malam, ia tak mungkin mau keluar dengan hawa sedingin ini. Ia pasti akan memilih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sayangnya itu semua hanya khayalan pemuda ini karena sekarang ia masih setia duduk di bawah pohon maple di depan gedung apartemennya. Rasa penasarannya harus segera terjawab atau dia akan frustasi selamanya. Ia duduk disana karena berharap akan bertemu pemuda manis itu disana. Menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam otaknya dan takkan terlewatkan satu pun. Berharap pemuda yang dinantikannya akan menjawab semuanya dan dia akan tidur nyenyak untuk malam – malam berikutnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menahan hawa dingin disana, usahanya tak sia – sia. Pemuda yang ditunggunya itu kini melangkah mendekat kearah apartemennya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Saat pemuda itu akan menaiki anak tangga, tangan Sehun sudah lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Sehun menyerngitkan dahi saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Melihat Sehun seolah tengah melihat hantu.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin, membuat pemuda itu harus menelan salivanya dengan berat. Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat sedari tadi. Jantungnya berlomba ingin keluar karena eratnya tautan tangan Sehun. Seakan tak mau melepasnya barang sebentar. Mungkin Luhan tak kan bisa kabur untuk hari ini. Ia sudah harus menyiapkan seribu alasan agar Sehun tak mencurigainya. Sehun membawa Luhan duduk dibawah pohon maple di depan apartemen Sehun. Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kau tinggal di apartemen itu?" Sehun menunjuk gedung apartemennya dengan dagunya. Luhan terkesiap. Ia menunduk untuk beberapa menit kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi ingin masuk kesana? Dan—" Sehun menghela nafas –lagi–. "Kenapa kau selalu berada di daerah ini saat jam – jam pagi seperti ini?" Luhan menunduk lagi, ia mengusap tengkuknya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu akan memberikan alasan pada Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan—" Luhan menjawab terbata. "Aku ingin menemui Luhan." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jadi kalian memang saling mengenal?" Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Ceritakan padaku. Kau tak perlu menutupinya karena Luhan itu adikku." Luhan tersenyum miris. '_Adik katanya_. _Heh_.'

"Luhan—dia temanku." Sehun menatap pemuda manis itu antusias. "Dia tak memiliki penyakit _somnabulime_seperti yang dikatakannya. Sebenarnya, Luhan itu selalu menemuiku dan menemaniku bermain di sekitar sini."

"Kenapa kalian harus bermain pagi – pagi buta seperti ini? Kenapa tidak siang hari saja?"

"Heum—" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih keras. "Ini karena penyakitku. Aku mengidap _xeroderma pigmentosu__m_. Kulitku tak bisa terkena sinar matahari secara langsung." Sehun menatapnya intens seolah meragukan perkataan Luhan. Sehun mencoba mengingat – ingat, penyakit seperti itu memang ada dan ia memang tak tahu pasti apa namanya. Sehun sendiri juga pernah melihat film Jepang berjudul 'Midnight Sun' yang menceritakan tentang gadis yang berpenyakit seperti itu. Akhirnya Sehun pun memilih untuk mempercayai perkataan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku sampai lupa. Siapa namamu?" Luhan tersentak kaget. Sial, bahkan dia belum menyiapkan nama samaran. Ini terlalu mendadak dan dia belum siap.

"Aku—" Mata Sehun benar – benar tak lepas dari Luhan, membuat Luhan mati – matian menetralkan nafasnya yang seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku—aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing." Luhan mengigit lidahnya sendiri setelah mengatakan nama–samaran–nya. '_Yixing, maaf telah menggunakan namamu._' batin Luhan memelas.

"Hhh, baiklah. Bolehkan aku bertanya lagi?" Dengan ragu Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi temanmu?" Mata Luhan membulat. Dia bingung, haruskah dia berteman dengan Sehun? Bagaimana jika Sehun terus menanyakan banyak hal padanya seperti sekarang ini? Bahkan Luhan berani bersumpah demi apapun kalau Sehun sangat OOC sekarang. Biasanya dia bukan orang yang banyak bertanya dan dia juga buka tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini? "Hey!" Luhan terkesiap. Ia tersenyum bodoh dan akhirnya mengangguk. '_Apa boleh buat, mana mungkin aku menolak. Kalau sampai menolak, bisa – bisa dia menyelidikiku diam – diam._'

"_Jeosonghaeyo_, tapi bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok pagi? Aku ingin bertanya lagi padamu." Luhan benar – benar ingin mengutuk Sehun sekarang juga. Andaikan di negeri sihir, ia pasti sudah membungkam mulut Sehun atau sekedar menyumpalnya dengan handuk muka. Atau sekalian saja ia hilangkan ingatnya. Ah, rasanya dia hanya bisa mengkhayal, toh Luhan tak memiliki tongkat sihirnya. "Kau mau kan? Aku akan mengajak Luhan juga."

"Tidak!" Sehun memiringkan wajahnya. "Ja-jangan mengajak Luhan. Kasihan dia, selama ini ia kurang tidur. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya." Sehun mengangguk – angguk paham. _Yeah_, sebenarnya dia setuju juga dengan ucapan pemuda itu barusan. Luhan terlihat begitu lelah setiap pagi, kadang sampai matanya memerah dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menemani mu setiap pagi disini. Jam setengah 4 aku menunggu mu di bawah pohon ini." Luhan tersenyum menanggapi. "Tapi Luhan—bagaimana kalau dia merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu?"

"Aku akan menitipkan surat untuknya. Kau mau kan menyampaikannya pada Luhan?" Dengan berani Sehun mengusak surai Luhan dan mengangguk mantab.

"Pasti." Ia sedikit terkekeh mendapati pipi pemuda disampingnya itu tengah merona.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka habiskan dalam diam, menikmati debaran jantung masing – masing. Mungkin memang hanya Luhan yang menyadari alasan jantungnya seperti ini, namun sepertinya Sehun secara tidak sadar juga menikmatinya. Ia tampak tersenyum sedari tadi. '_Apa aku terlihat gila sekarang? Bahkan baru beberapa jam kami mengobrol tapi aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya_.' Sehun bergumam dalam hati. Luhan menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Jam setengah lima, aku harus pulang." Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan pun beranjak pergi. Tak sadar Sehun tersenyum hangat sembari menikmati punggung Luhan yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mobil Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang ia tak tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya. Seharusnya Sehun segera mengantarnya sekolah, tapi Sehun justru memutar arah dan kini berhenti di rumah ini. Sehun tampak mengacuhkan Luhan dan sibuk dengan fantasy nya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu memegang setir mobilnya dan masih celingukan menatap keadaan sekitar rumah besar itu seolah tengah mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang? Ia kemudian menatap Luhan sebentar.

"_Mianhae_ Lu. _Hyung_ ingin menjemput kekasih _hyung_ dulu. _Hyung_ ingin mengantarnya juga. Tak apa kan?"

"Terserah _hyung_." jawab Luhan asal. Sehun tersenyum, keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengetuk pagar rumah itu saat tiba di depannya. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus kesal. Ia sudah amat sangat kesal sekarang. Bukankah Sehun sangat tidak peka? Harusnya dia tahu kalau kemarin Luhan itu menangis karena ia mencium kekasihnya itu. Dan sekarang? Luhan lagi – lagi akan disuguhi tontonan memuakkan. Berkali – kali ia menggerutu bahkan mengumpat Sehun dan gadisnya. Sesekali ia menendang jok depannya. Sial sekali ia harus rela duduk di belakang karena singasananya di depan akan ditempati nenek sihir itu.

Kakinya kecilnya kembali melayangkan tendangan pada jok depan saat pintu gerbang itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok nenek sihir bagi Luhan. Terlihat ada sedikit percekcokan diantara keduanya. Mata Luhan membulat kala gadis itu menampar pipi Sehun. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat. Sungguh ia sangat kesal jika gadis itu memperlakukan Sehun dengan seenaknya. Terlihat Sehun memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, namun lagi – lagi gadis itu menepis kasar tangan Sehun. Luhan yang berada di dalam mobil menggeram pelan. Ia sudah sangat gatal untuk membalas perlakuan gadis itu. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan dan menengadahkan telapaknya. Ia memusatkan pikirannya untuk mengendalikan pikiran gadis itu dengan kekuatan telekinesis-nya. Entah kekuatan itu bisa berfungsi atau tidak. Tapi dia harus mencoba melakukannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu.

Telapak tangan Luhan yang terbuka kemudian mengatup perlahan seolah tengah meremas sesuatu. Gadis itu mulai menjerit tertahan seperti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sehun terlihat panik namun Luhan justru tersenyum puas. Saat gadis itu mulai berada di kendalinya, tiba – tiba kalung yang dikenakan Luhan bersinar. Luhan menjerit saat kalung itu berubah menjadi sangat panas. Ia mencengkeram dadanya merasakan perih dan sakit. Lehernya terasa seperti tercekik. Ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa di dadanya, tulang dadanya serasa terbakar. Keringat terus bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan meronta dan menjerit lebih keras. Ia memukul – mukul dadanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Sepersekian menit kemudian, tangannya melemah dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Samar – samar ia melihat Sehun yang berlari kearahnya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"**TBC—"**

**Mind to review? :'D**

.


	6. Chapter 6 - Yixing? Luhan?

**1000 AFFECTIONS (1000****애****정****)**

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

**Chapter 5-?**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**YoungiePark**(pedofil? Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Kkk~ mungkin ini masih benih – benih doang, tapi gak tahu ntar gimana. :D)

**HyunRa**(Iya, dia kan anaknya aktif banget #apa hubungannya(?) kkk~ .Jawaban tentang 'Luhan kenapa' ada di chap ini. Hehe. :D)

**ferinaref**(Iya tuh thehun saya ajarin kaga mau. Kkk~ :D)

**ajib4ff**(Jawaban ada di chap ini. Maaf maaf. Kkk~ ntar ada part buat Tao kok, tapi ntah di chap berapa masih rencana. Hhehe. :D)

**taniracintaoris**(lol #ketchup balik. Iya dear, ditunggu ya. :D)

**BaekYeollie**(Ok, pasti :D)

**tiikaaa**(ok. Biasa, orang lagi jatuh cinta. Kkk~ :D)

**Nurfadillah**(Iya, udah tuh. :D)

**LittleZhao**(Iya, annyeong Zhao. Gak papa kok. Hhehe. Ya, semacam itulah. Kan dia disini seperti ditugaskan berbuat kebaikan, makanya kalung itu juga berpengaruh. :D)

**asroyasrii**(LoL. Iya deh iya. Aku seneng kalo reader nya suka. :D)

**haeriess**(udah dilanjut tuh. Kkk~ kalau masalah kalung, gak akan berubah kok angkanya. Cuma kalo Luhan 'bandel' kalungnya bereaksi deh. Hhehe. :D)

**ByunnaPark**(eh, eh, penguntit! #tereak pake tao. Kkk~ itu gara" saya inget ama tuh film. Hhehe. Wujud aslinya Luhan? Ahahaha. Mungkin mungkin. :D)

**oh luhan**(TBC lagi marak"nya nih. Hhehe. Iya di check aja langsung. :D)

**Tiikaaa**(iya, holla tikaaaaaa! Duh, ibunya kak Luhan ya? Kkk~ itu nanti bakal ada cerita dikit kenapa tu tangan namar thehun. :D)

**lisnana1**(alasannya akan saja bocorkan di bawah ini. Kkk~ :D)

**HunHanShip**(Iya, watak Luhan disini keras kepala banget. Tapi pasti berubah deh, kan dia anak yang manis. Lol. Eh, kalo gak dibuang ceritanya gak lanjut dong. Kkk~ :D)

**IkaIkaHun11**(Iya, baru aja nongol. Kkk~ iya, pasti ketahuan kok. Tapi ntaaaarrr...gak tahu kapan. Hhehe. :D)

**babyHan**(#mimisan. Makasih udah aegyo di depan saya. Kkk~ :D)

**aninkyuelf**(Mungkin ada, mungkin ya, hhehe.)

.

Makasih banget buat dukungan dan komenan kalian yang positif banget bikin aku semangat. Semoga aja aku gak kehilangan ide ya. Kkk~ jujur deh, komennya lucu – lucu saya suka. Tapi kalau misalnya ada yang pengen kasih saran, ngomong aja. Pasti saya terima. Asal bukan bashing aja. :'D

**Ada yang ketinggalan gak?**

"**Makasih udah review" **

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5 START!**

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tampaknya ia kesal, pasalnya Sehun tak segera mengantarnya ke sekolah, mobil mereka justru menuju rumah seseorang yang memang belum pernah diceritakan oleh Sehun padanya –kekasih Sehun. Saat sampai di depan rumah tersebut Sehun tampak mengamati keadaan di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih membuang muka sedari tadi.

"_Mianhae_ Lu. _Hyung_ ingin menjemput kekasih _hyung_ dulu. _Hyung_ ingin mengantarnya juga. Tak apa kan?"

"Terserah _hyung_." Luhan menjawab dengan nada ketus, membuat alis Sehun bertaut. Ia berusaha memaklumi, mungkin saja ini efek belum sarapan. Apalagi mereka terburu – buru tadi. Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu gerbang yang masih tertutup itu. Beberapa kali ia memencet bel tak ada yang membukakan pintu, sampai bunyi bel ke empat, seorang gadis dengan pakaian rapi dan cukup terlihat cantik di tubuhnya yang semampai membuka pintu gerbang tersebut. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat mendapati Sehun yang telah memencet bel rumahnya.

"Ck, mau apa kau?" ketus gadis itu, Nara. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan ke depan dada dan memandang Sehun dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Tentu menjemputmu. Sudah tiga bulan lebih kita tak melakukan aktivitas bersama kan? Bukankah kau sudah rapi, ayo berangkat." Sehun menarik tangan Nara namun segera ditampik oleh gadis itu. Sehun tampak terkejut lalu menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa?" Nara mendecih kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku sekarang sudah bersama dengan Tao _oppa_. Jadi jangan menemuiku lagi Oh Sehun!" Mata Sehun membulat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya nampak mengeras karena menahan amarah hingga puncak ubun – ubunnya. Kecewa? Pastinya.

"Tapi kau masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihku Nara-ya."

"Ck, aku bilang aku sudah bosan denganmu." Dada Sehun tiba – tiba berdenyut sakit. Walau ia sudah memperkirakan kalau kalimat itu mungkin akan terucap dari bibir gadis itu, namun ia masih saja merasakan kecewa. Walau pun tak sesakit kemarin, tapi siapa pun pasti kecewa bila kekasihnya secara terang – terangan mengatakan kalau ia sudah bosan bukan? Dan itu pun berlaku pada Sehun. "Pergilah. Tao _oppa_ akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Kau lebih memilih berangkat bersama dia daripada aku yang notabene kekasihmu? Tidakkah kau keterlaluan?" Sehun berucap dengan nada dingin. Kecewa, sangat sangat kecewa hingga ia tak bisa mendiskripsikan lagi perasaan hatinya yang kalut. Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu hubungan kita sampai disini." Sehun mendongak dan menatap gadis itu tajam. Semudah itukah akhir hubungan mereka? Sehun tak habis fikir, dimana otak gadis ini sehingga perasaannya masih seperti remaja labil seperti itu. Selingkuh dan memutuskan secara sepihak. Tidak elit pula. Bukankah itu penyakit asmara remaja – remaja labil? Sehun tersenyum hambar. Meruntuki kebodohannya yang ingin mempertahankan hubungan sepihak ini. "Lagi pula kau sudah punya anak kecil itu kan? Heh, tak kusangka kau itu pedofil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi. Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun." Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat sebelum Sehun berhasil mencengkeram lengannya lagi.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau ucapkan, Nara-_ya_."

"Lepaskan Oh Sehun!" Nara berteriak namun diabaikan saja oleh Sehun. "Lepaskan, dasar pedofil!" Nara masih meronta dalam cengkeraman Sehun. Sehun tetap tak mengindahkan kata – kata Nara. Ia hampir saja mencium gadis itu, namun tangan mungil gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menamparnya.

_Plaakk._

"Ck, sialan! Jangan pernah menemuiku! Kau menjijikkan." Tangan Sehun terulur dan memegang pundak gadis itu. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu untuk tetap disampingnya. Namun apa daya, sorot mata gadis itu tak selembut dulu. Bahkan terlihat memuakkan karena Sehun merasa gadis itu memandang rendah dirinya.

"Nara-_ya_."

"Pergi kau—arrghh" Gadis itu tiba – tiba saja mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Badannya ambruk. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Ia memegang pundak Nara dan menggoncangnya. Namun gadis itu tetap saja berteriak kesakitan. "Aaarrggh. _Appo_!" Ia tak tahu kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut, seolah diremas oleh sesuatu dengan beringasnya. Mata Nara sudah berair saat merasakan kepalanya seolah lepas dari tempurungnya. Matanya berkunang – kunang dan pandangannya mulai buram. Sehun berteriak ke dalam rumah dan tampak beberapa maid sedang berlarian keluar. Belum sampai rasa khawatirnya berlalu, Sehun sudah dikejutkan oleh teriakan Luhan dari dalam mobil.

'_Luhan?!_' Sehun ingin berlari namun langkahnya tiba – tiba berhenti. Ia menatap Nara yang terduduk di lantai. Ia sudah tak berteriak lagi, namun masih terlihat sangat kacau. Ia menimang – nimang siapa yang harus ditolongnya dulu, sedangkan para maid masih belum menampakkan dirinya. '_Luhan/Nara? Aish_.' Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Langkahnya tersendat – sendat antara maju atau mundur.

"Aaakkhhh! Ayah, _appooooo_!" Luhan menjerit makin keras. Membuat jantung Sehun tiba – tiba saja berdegup sangat kencang hingga terasa ngilu. Ia mendecih keras sebelum akhirnya memilih berlari kearah mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan menemukan Luhan yang sudah pingsan disana. Ia menepuk – nepuk pipi Luhan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran bocah itu, namun usahanya sia – sia. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bertahanlah Lu." gumam Sehun disela – sela kegiatan mengebutnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan segera mendial nomor seseorang. "Yeol-_ah_, aku menuju rumah sakit. Luhan tiba – tiba saja pingsan. Bisa kau ijinkan aku hari ini?"

"Ya! Dia kenapa? Baiklah. Aku dan Baekkie akan menyusulmu nanti." _Pip_. Sambungan itu pun langsung dimatikan dan ia kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Kau kenapa Lu?" Ia benar – benar khawatir sekarang. Lalu Nara? Ah, entahlah. Sehun tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Saat ini, Luhanlah yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

Mata mungil Luhan mengerjap – kerjap lucu membiaskan cahaya di langit – langit sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar? Luhan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar. Kepalanya terasa pening dan sakit. Ia memijit – mijit pelipisnya pelan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Indera penciumannya tiba – tiba saja menangkap bau obat – obatan yang menguar di seluruh ruangan serba putih itu. Ah—pasti dia rumah sakit sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan Sehun yang tertidur diatas sofa coklat kamar VIP itu.

"Luhannie~" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui Luhan sebagai Nyonya Oh baru saja memasuki kamar bertepatan dengan bangunnya Sehun dari atas sofa.

"Eungh, Luhan. Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju ranjang rawat Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit ia ingat dengan kejadian lalu. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Dan ia juga ingat, ia seperti melihat bayangan ayahnya yang geram saat pandangannya mulai mengabur. Rupanya dia memang tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu disini, setidaknya itulah yang diasumsikan Luhan.

Ibu Sehun menyiapkan makanan dan obat untuk Luhan sementara Sehun duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Sesekali ia menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata indahnya. Luhan bahkan terlihat cantik walau dalam keadaan pucat seperti ini. Ah—Sehun, kau mulai berpikir macam – macam sekarang. Apa kau harus mengakui kalau kau mulai tertarik padanya? Bukankah itu membenarkan ucapan Nara? Sehun menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Nara yang tiba – tiba saja terngiang di telinganya.

"_Hyung_." Luhan berujar dengan nada serak dan terdengar lemah. Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan. "Aku kenapa?" Ia menatap Sehun sayu. Mata itu terlihat sangat lemah dan tangan yang digenggam Sehun juga terasa sedikit dingin.

"_Hyung_ juga bingung. Kata dokter kau tidak sakit apa – apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan sampai kau pingsan seperti itu." Luhan mengangguk – angguk paham. Terlalu lemah baginya untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Nyonya Oh menghampiri ranjangnya dengan membawa nampan berisikan bubur, segelas air putih dan macam – macam obat untuk Luhan. Beliau tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Luhan.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat. Setelah ini _eomma_ harus pulang untuk menyelesaikan urusan kantor bersama _appa_mu." Luhan mengangguk.

"Biar aku saja." Sehun meraih mangkuk bubur dari nampan di tangan ibunya dan mulai menyuapi Luhan. Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di meja dekat ranjang Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan KaiSoo serta BaekYeol disana. Baekhyun dengan cepat belari kearah Luhan.

"Lu~ kau tidak apa – apakan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa malah ketawa eoh? Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" sungut Baekhyun lucu.

"Iya, iya. Aku baik – baik saja _hyung_ ku yang cantik." Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat. Oh, anak kecil saja menyebutnya cantik dan Baekhyun tak suka kata – kata 'cantik' itu, menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Eh—kenapa cemberut Baekkie? Luhan saja mengakui kalau kau itu cantik." Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, ikut menggoda sang kekasih.

"Enak saja, aku ini luar biasa tampan tahu! Cih, tahu begini aku pacaran dengan gadis seksi saja." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Memang ada gadis yang mau denganmu?" Penuturan Kai sontak membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa. Baekhyun menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal dan duduk disamping ujung ranjang Luhan masih dengan sungutan di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

'_Kris, kau mendengarku?_ _Kau dimana Kris?_' Luhan memfokuskan dirinya untuk mencoba berkontak batin dengan Kris. Saat ini ia benar – benar membutuhkan Kris. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, kurang 3 jam lagi dan ia akan kembali ke wujud dewasanya, dan tak mungkin dia akan berubah disini sementara Sehun tengah menjaganya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Kris.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kris tengah menyesap_ capuccino_ hangatnya. Aroma yang mengepul dari cangkirnya benar – benar membuatnya lupa keadaan. Ia sedang ingin bersantai sekarang, maka dari itu ia tak menggunakan kekuatan apapun untuk bisa terhubung dengan penyihir lainnya. Harus dia akui, di dunia manusia biasa membuatnya betah. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan Luhan betah berlama – lama disini.

"_Oppa_—Ya! Tao _oppa_!" Tiba – tiba sebuah suara –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah teriakan menginterupsi pergerakan tangan Kris mengambil cangkirnya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis di depan cafe tengah berlari – lari kecil –sedikit kesulitan karena memakai _high heels_, mengejar seorang pemuda lain yang terlihat sangat acuh dengan keadaan gadis itu. Saat gadis itu berhasil meraih lengan pemuda tinggi itu, pemuda itu menyentakkan pelan. Mereka terlihat adu mulut sebelum akhirnya si pemuda pergi dan gadis itu terduduk di trotoar sembari menangis.

"Ck, manusia." Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat adegan di depannya. Ia pun kembali menikmati _cappucino_ nya. '_Kris, Kris—aku butuh bantuanmu_.' Kris sedikit tersentak. Luhan daritadi menghubunginya. _Oh God_, dia benar – benar ceroboh karena mengabaikan Luhan. Padahal niatannya menyusul Luhan adalah untuk menjaganya.

'_Yeah Lu, ada apa?_' balas Kris.

'_Aku di rumah sakit sekarang, menjelang jam 12 dan Sehun masih menjagaku. Bagaimana ini? Kamarku berhadapan dengan jendela yang sangat lebar, Kris. Cahaya bulan akan masuk dan membuatku kembali ke wujud semula._'

'_Baiklah. Aku tahu lokasimu. Aku akan kesana._' Kris memutuskan kontak batinnya dan segera melangkah pergi dari cafe itu.

"Oh _God_, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa pada tujuan awalku. Ck, kau benar – benar bodoh Kris." runtuknya pda diri sendiri.

_Brukk._

Mendengar ada suara aneh di balik pohon, Kris berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa kakinya mendorongnya untuk mengecek apa –atau siapa yang berada di balik pohon itu. Mata Kris menyipit saat mendapati tubuh seorang pemuda di balik pohon itu tengah tersungkur dengan luka – luka di wajahnya. Saat Kris mendekatinya, matanya membulat sempurna. Bukankah ini pemuda yang dilihatnya di depan cafe bersama perempuan tadi? Pemuda itu tengah merintih kesakitan. Tubuhkan penuh dengan luka lebam seperti habis dikeroyok. Saat pemuda itu membuka mata dan memandang Kris seolah meminta pertolongan, Kris tertegun. Jantungnya bergemuruh dan hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk menolong pemuda yang tak dikenalnya ini. Setelah menimbang – nimbang, akhirnya Kris mengontak Luhan kembali.

'_Lu, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, ada sedikit masalah. Aku akan menyuruh Yixing kesana._' Dan setelah itu, Kris memapah pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin ia harus merawat pemuda itu di tempat tinggal sementaranya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Luhan mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta bantuan pada Yixing? Bagaimana pun juga Yixing itu sedikit ceroboh. Luhan tidak begitu yakin untuk menerima bantuan Yixing nanti.

'_Lu, Kris memintaku menemuimu. Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?_' Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Yixing. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan mengatakan 'iya' sebagai jawaban –terpaksanya. Tak ada cara lain, ia harus pergi dari rumah sakit ini sebelum jam dua belas malam. Luhan yang tengah berbaring, melirik dari ekor matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah menonton acara sepak bola di televisi. Uh—sungguh sial. Tampaknya Sehun tidak akan tertidur dalam beberapa menit ini. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Waktu semakin singkat dan Yixing belum juga datang.

_Cklek._

Sehun dan Luhan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang perawat laki – laki yang mengenakan masker memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Seperti mengenal mata pemuda itu, Luhan tersenyum puas. _Yeah_, perawat itu Yixing.

"Maaf Tuan, saya harus membawa pasien keluar untuk diperiksa." Yixing berucap dengan nada pelan. Sehun terdiam, entah mengapa, tapi Luhan merasa kalau Sehun sedang mencurigai Yixing sekarang. Matanya seolah menyorotkan keraguan.

"Apa aku bisa mengikuti kalian?"

"Oh, tentu saja bisa." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kenapa Yixing mengiyakannya? Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun memergokinya? Sebelum Luhan sempat menyangkal perintah atau mungkin ide bodoh Yixing, ia sudah terlebih dulu di dorong diatas kursi roda. Bahkan ia tak ingat kapan Sehun meletakkannya di kursi roda. Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Yixing mendorongnya kursi rodanya hingga berhenti di ruang pemeriksaan. Yixing mendorongnya masuk, dan meminta Sehun untuk menunggu di luar. Awalnya memang Sehun menolak, tapi Yixing berhasil meyakinkannya dan akhirnya ia pun masuk bersama dengan Luhan.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Yixing melepas maskernya dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengelus punggung Yixing dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia membalas pelukan Yixing ketika merasakan pundaknya telah basah. Ah—beginilah Yixing, ia pasti menangis.

"Aku—hiks, merindukanmu, Lu. Hiks."

"Aku juga Yixing-_ah_." Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Yixing. Yixing perlahan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan menatap wajah mungil Luhan. Tersenyum dan menunjukkan _dimple _yang manis di pipi kanannya. Ah—Luhan sepertinya sangat merindukan senyuman pemuda di depannya ini.

"K-kau—hiks. Lucu Lu—hiks. Sepertinya—ssh hh— kau cocok menjadi anak—hiks—anak. Aahahaha. Hiks." Luhan mendesis dan memukul kepala Yixing sayang. Bisa – bisanya dia tertawa saat sedang menangis. Yixing mengusap air matanya lalu menatap Luhan bingung. "Hhh—sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yixing saat isakannya mulai mereda.

"Apa? Ya tidak ada." Yixing mengerutkan dahi heran. "Ya, kita hanya perlu menunggu disini sampai besok pagi."

"Tapi Lu, lalu pemuda yang menolongmu itu bagaimana?"

"Sehun?" Yixing mengangguk. "Bilang saja padanya kalau aku perlu dirawat disini sebentar. Atau kau bilang saja padanya aku ini sedang dibius demi pemulihan rasa sakit di kepalaku ini. Lagipula besok aku akan pulang, jadi alasan itu sangat mendukung dan tepat sekali. Bukankah setiap pasien yang akan pulang akan menerima pemulihan penuh?" Luhan terus menerocos sedangkan Yixing malah menunjukkan wajah cengo seperti orang yang tak tahu apa – apa. "Ish—jangan bilang kau tidak paham?" Yixing tertawa bodoh. "Kau itu kan anak tabib, kau pasti mengerti tentang penyakit dan penyembuhannya kan?!" nada bicara Luhan mulai tidak sabar, akhirnya Yixing pun hanya mengangguk – angguk paham.

"Kalau begitu akan aku katakan pada Sehun. Setelah dia nanti pergi, aku akan menemanimu disini. Hhh—untung saja ruangan ini tak dipakai saat ini." Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu ranjang untuknya tidur. Mungkin ia tak perlu jalan – jalan malam ini. Ia harus lebih memetingkan tidurnya yang kurang itu bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Eugh—" Seorang pemuda menggerakkan matanya dengan sangat enggan. Tidurnya telah terusik oleh kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Saat matanya telah sepenuhnya terbuka, ia memijit – mijit kepalanya yang entah mengapa, terasa sangat pening. Matanya mengitari seluruh isi ruangan ini dan kemudian menyengitkan heran. Dia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya.

_Cklek._

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara _bass_ yang khas berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar, kearah pintu bercat putih yang baru saja terbuka. Disana ia dapat menemukan seorang pemuda berperawakan 'terlalu' tinggi dengan wajah yang amat sangat asing baginya. Ia menduduknya dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Ini dimana? Dan—kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sepertinya tenggorokannya sangat sakit sekarang. Pemuda tinggi itu, Kris, tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati ranjangnya. Meletakkan nampan berisi segelas air dan bubur di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya lalu duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Aku Kris, aku menemukanmu di taman kemarin malam. Dalam keadaan yang—_yeah_, kurang baik." Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak.

"Ah—semalam aku dihajar preman." Kris menyerngitkan dahi, sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Dan ia sedikit tertarik dengan –entah apa– yang ada di dalam diri pemuda itu. "Cih, perempuan itu membayar orang untuk mengeroyokku hanya karena aku meninggalkannya. Ck, sialan." Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Kris bisa memahami itu, tampaknya gadis yang ia lihat menangis semalam tidak terima atas keputusan pemuda ini. "Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao." ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

"Ah, _yeah_ Tao. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau meninggalkan gadis itu?" Tao terhenyak. Ia menatap kedua manik mata Kris sejenak, dan menemukan sebuah ketulusan disana. Ketulusan untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya selama ini. Ia menimbang – nimbang, apa pantas dia bercerita hal pribadinya pada orang yang baru dilihatnya? "_Well_, kau bisa mempercayaiku, mungkin." Tao menatap Kris, mencoba memantabkan hatinya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita.

"Gadis itu bernama Nara, awalnya aku memang tidak begitu tertarik padanya. Tapi, saat kutahu ia berkencan dengan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun, entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya." Kris terkesiap. Oh Sehun? tentu dia sangat mengenalnya. Takdir benar – benar aneh, dimana pun dia berapa, ia pasti behubungan dengan Sehun walau pun ia 'sedikit' tak menyukai pemuda yang dicintai Luhan itu. "Aku merusak hubungan mereka berdua dengan berselingkuh dengan Nara. Aku melakukannya karena kutahu gadis itu selalu berselingkuh di belakang Sehun." Tao menghela nafas kembali.

"Lalu—kenapa kau merusak hubungan mereka?" Tao menerawang ke langit – langit kamar Kris.

"Sehun—" Tao memberi jeda barang sebentar. "Dia itu adik tiriku." Kris tertegun. "Tapi dia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Ibuku adalah istri pertama Ayah Oh Sehun, seharusnya margaku Oh, tapi setelah mereka berpisah, ibuku mengganti namaku dengan marganya. Ayahku pindah ke Korea dan meninggalkan kami di China. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, aku menyusul ke Korea bermaksud untuk mencari ayah, tapi nyatanya ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru disini. Lalu saat mengetahui aku memiliki adik dari istri kedua ayah, aku geram. Aku melakukannya hanya karena ingin membalas dendam pada Sehun yang telah merebut ayahku. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang aku tak tega melakukannya lebih dari ini. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Nara." Kris menepuk – nepuk pundak Tao, mencoba ikut merasakan beban Tao selama ini. Tao hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan mencengkeram sprei tempat tidur Kris.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" Kris bertanya setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Tao mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir Seoul." Kris mengangguk – angguk paham. "Kris?" Kris menatap Tao dan tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Kris terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Tao. Membuat pemuda bermata panda itu sedikit tersipu. Hei Tao, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana sifat _manly_ mu tadi? Bagaimana bisa dia salah tingkah hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu? Konyol.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

_Greb._

"Sehun—hiks." Sehun membulatkan matanya saat tiba - tiba ia diterjang oleh pelukan erat Nara. Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali dua kali hingga akhirnya ia menyentak bahu Nara—, "Aww!" —hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang berada di apartemen Sehun langsung keluar saat mendengar keributan kecil itu. Sehun memandang datar gadis di depannya, sedangkan Nara menangis sesegukan dan mencoba meraih – raih tangan Sehun. "Sehun—hiks, _mianh_. _Mianhae_."

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Sehun—maafkan aku Sehun. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu—hiks. Jangan seperti ini Sehun-_ah_. Maafkan aku." Sebenarnya Sehun tak tega juga melihat gadis yang pernah dicintainya itu menangis, tapi bagaimana pun juga rasa kecewanya jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa cinta yang pernah dirasakannya. "Aku mohon kembalilah Sehunnie—hiks, kembalilah padaku. Hiks, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Nara meraih lengan Sehun dan kali ini Sehun tak menolaknya. Mereka masih berada di posisi itu kalau saja Baekhyun tidak datang dan melepas paksa tautan tangan Nara.

"Dasar gadis gila! Kenapa kau kemari lagi hah?! Apa kau sudah ditinggalkan selingkuhanmu itu?!" Tubuh Nara langsung menegang, membuat Baekhyun menyeringai melihantnya. "_See_? Kau memang ditinggalkannya, makanya kau kemari!" Ia mulai membentak dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Nara menjauh.

"Baekkie, sudahlah." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih yang bisa meledak sewaktu – waktu. Nara menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Aku kembali padanya karena aku mencintainya!" Nara berteriak tegas dan kali ini Sehun lah yang menegang. Hatinya tak bisa dipungkiri kalau merasakan senang saat Nara mengatakan itu, walau hanya sedikit –sekali.

"Shhh—dasar gadis penggoda! Pergi dari sini! Jangan dekati Sehun lagi, gadis gila!"

"Apa urusan Baekhyun _oppa_ denganku?! Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi hah?! Apa hakmu?! Lagipula, tahu apa kau tentang cinta? Kalian hanyalah para _gay_ yang tak kan mengerti apa itu cinta?! Hubungan kalian itu hanyalah atas dasar nafsu!"

_Plaakkk._

Satu tamparan cukup keras dari Baekhyun—akh tidak, tamparan itu ternyata dari Sehun, mendarat dengan sangat mulus di pipi kiri Nara. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan kasar Sehun barusan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menatap Nara dan Sehun secara bergantian, mereka juga terlalu kaget. Sehun menatap tajam Nara dan dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Ia tak suka cara gadis itu menghina teman – temannya.

"Pergilah! Kau disini bukan untuk menghina teman – teman ku!" Sehun berujar dingin dan mulai melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Namun sebelum ia benar – benar masuk, ia berbalik dan melirik Nara. "Maaf aku telah menyakitimu dengan tamparan itu. Aku harap setelah ini kita takkan pernah bertemu." Nara masih mematung disana karena terlalu _shock_. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya ia berbalik dan berlari pergi. BaekYeol saling pandang dan akhirnya ikut memasuki apartemen Sehun.

"Sehun _hyung_ mencintainya?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat tiga pasang mata yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu apartemen itu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan ekspresi kaget. "Apa _hyung_ sangat mencintainya?" –lagi, pertanyaan itu benar – benar mengusik hati Sehun, apalagi melihat wajah sendu si kecil yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya sembari meremas ujung _sweater_ nya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa dadanya 'aneh' saat melihat wajah sedih itu.

"Kau ini bertanya apa, Lu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Seharusnya Sehun _hyung_ jujur jika _hyung_ masih mencintainya." Luhan menarik nafas sebentar dan menghembuskannya. "Jangan jadi pembohong yang hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri." Luhan berkata dengan nada lirih. Bukan—kalimat itu bukan ditujukan pada Sehun, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sulit sekali menahan perasaannya, hanya akan meninggalkan rasa sesak yang sulit sekali menghilang.

"Luhan, ada ap—"

_Braakkk._

Belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Membuat tiga orang yang masih mematung itu sedikit terlonjak. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan memijit – mijit kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol mengusap pundak Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Tangan mungil Baekhyun berhenti mengetuk ketika samar – samar ia mendengarkan suara isakan dari dalam. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan duduk di sofa kecil di samping Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_." Sehun menoleh perlahan. "Aku rasa dugaanku selama ini benar." Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan nada pelan sehingga Chanyeol dan Sehun perlu mendekat untuk dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Dia menyukaimu Sehun-_ah_."

"_Nugu_?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Luhan, bodoh!" Baekhyun sedikit memukul kepala Chanyeol karena kelambanan kerja otaknya.

"_MWO_?!" _bletak_.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Chanyeol meringis dan mengusap – usap kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan was – was. Sehun yang masih memijit – mijit kepalanya itu menatap bingung kedua temannya.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya datar.

"Sehun-_ah_, bagaimana?" Sehun menghela nafas barang sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu kau bingung. Kau juga bukan seorang pedofil yang mempunyai ketertarikan pada anak kecil. Tapi—tidakkah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk dapat mengatasi masalah ini?" Sehun mencubiti dagunya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah ada lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya, ia langsung tersenyum cerah dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Yixing pasti bisa membantu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Yixing siapa?"

"Bukan—bukan Luhan yang menyukaiku, Baekhyun. Tapi Yixing! (_**Yixing**_;_Luhan versi dewasa ya, baca chap 4 biar jelas_). Dia berkata seperti tadi karena mengira aku masih mencintai Nara dan mengabaikan Yixing!" Sehun menggocang – goncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia terlalu senang karena tahu apa maksud Luhan. Baekhyun yang terhentak – hentak oleh kelakuan Sehun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya di tenggorokan. '_Sehun bodoh_!' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melambai ketika Luhan (dalam mode dewasa) tengah celingukan kesana kemari mencari sosok Sehun yang berjanji akan menemaninya setiap pagi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun duduk di bawah pohon _maple _dekat apartemennya. Ia tampak mengeratkan jaketnya dan terus melambai kearah Luhan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Luhan pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Maaf." Sehun mengerutkan dahi heran. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dan menunduk sementara jari – jarinya saling bertautan menahan perasaan gugupnya. "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu juga Luhan." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf Yixing-_ah_, kita kan teman sekarang." Luhan tersenyum canggung pada Sehun. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa bersalah mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama 'Yixing', seolah panggilan itu selalu mengingatkannya kalau ia terlalu banyak berbohong pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Kau juga tahu kalau Luhan sakit?"

"Heum—a-aaah itu. Ten-tentu saja aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum simpul dan sedikit merapikan surai Luhan yang menutupi mata cantiknya. Sehun akui ia sangat menyukai mata pemuda manis ini, matanya sangat mirip Luhan, menurutnya.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik. Besok dia sudah akan kembali bersekolah."

"O—ohh, begitu."

Beberapa menit hanya dihabiskan mereka dalam perbicangan tentang Luhan dan sesekali Sehun memberi pendapat tentang bagaimana lucunya Luhan, tanpa menyadari Luhan dewasa di sampingnya sudah tersipu setiap mendengarkan lontaran pujian dari Sehun. Luhan baik lah, manis, Luhan penurut, pengertian dan sebagainya. Oh—sepertinya secara tidak sadar Sehun terus membicarakan Luhan. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan yakin kalau Sehun sangat menyayanginya. Entah rasa sayang sebagai apa, Luhan tak peduli. Dekat dengan Sehun saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat melihat siluet seorang pemuda melambai – lambai kearah mereka dengan seorang pemuda lain yang mengejarnya. Saat Luhan memicingkan mata, ia tahu bahwa itu Yixing dan Kris berlari mengejar Yixing.

"Lu! Luhan!" teriakan Yixing –yang tengah berlarian, menggema bahkan sampai ke telinga Sehun maupun Luhan. Wajah Luhan langsung memucat. Ia melirik kearah Sehun takut – takut, sedangkan pemuda berkulit putih disampingnya hanya mengerutkan dahi saat pemuda yang melambai – lambai itu berhenti di depannya. Luhan masih tak berkutik, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk berhenti memanggilnya Luhan. Kris di belakang Yixing sudah berhenti dan hanya memandang gugup kearah Sehun maupun Luhan. "Ahhh—aku menemukanmu, Lu." Yixing menepuk pundak Luhan, menyadarkan Luhan dari terkejutannya barusan.

"Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan alis bertautan. Yixing yang baru menyadari kalau itu Sehun hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan ekspresi bingung. Kris pun mendekat dengan perasaan was – was.

"Ya—kau Oh Sehun kan? Perkenalkan, aku Yixing, Zhang Yixing." Sehun tersentak sedangkan Yixing justru mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Kakinya langsung melemas saat Yixing dengan bodohnya membongkar kebohongan Luhan.

"Zhang—Yixing?"

Dan kebohongan Luhan pun mungkin akan segera berakhir...

.

.

.

.

"**TBC—"**

**Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama—hhehe. BD**

Oya—reader-_nim_, saya pengen minta usul nih, enaknya Kris itu sama Tao atau sama Yixing? Saya galau nih. Soalnya, kalau saya pribadi lebih suka Kray _couple_, tapi saya _**menjunjung tinggi **_Official couple di EXO. Jadi bingung deh.

Sebaiknya Kris sama siapa? Masa sama Luhan? Usulan terbanyak bakalan saya ambil deh.

**Mind to review? :'D**

.


End file.
